Los Vongola ¿neko?
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Tsuna esta preocupado por sus guardianes, una semana a pasado y aun no sabe nada de ellos, después de recibir una carta de reborn donde decía que los entrenaría, casi se desmaya, pero cuando se entera de su posición, va a su encuentro con ellos, pero cuando llega al lugar donde sus guardianes entrenan, nunca espero encontrarse con sus guardianes con un ligero cambio...nekos?
1. Chapter 1

******KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Los vongola neko?**

Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía, en frente de el, estaba toda su familia, pero eso no es lo que lo había sorprendido, si no que todos poseían unas orejas y una cola de gato, cada uno era de diferente color, pero seguían siendo de un felino,"-no, espera... !Eso no importaba ahora!, que rayos había sucedido en el poco tiempo que se había alejado de ellos, solo habían estado alejados como una semana, no era mucho tiempo"- y ahora que había llegado a la base, donde en una carta sus guardianes le habían dicho que fuera, pues él nunca supo a donde habían ido sus guardianes y Reborn, la semana pasada, ya estaba preocupado por ellos, ya que imaginaba que algo les había pasado, o tal vez reborn los quería entrenar sin decirle nada, si que estaba muy preocupados por ellos, pues conocía de antemano a Reborn, por lo que sabía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos, pero lo que más lo había sorprendido, era que la base donde se habían quedado en ver, no era otra que la del arcobaleno del rayo, Verde.

Cuando llego, el lo había recibido con una gran sonrisa, la cual había ocasionado en tsuna escalofríos, también a su llegada Verde la había dicho que sus guardianes estaban ahí por un experimento, el cual Tsuna no esperaba nada bueno, sobre todo si hablábamos de Verde, verde le dijo que el experimento tenía que ver con gatos, dejando a un Tsuna muy confundido, antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban sus guardianes y Reborn, Verde le había hecho tomar una extraña medicina, que sabía de lo peor, y le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado, dejando a Tsuna con miedo, ante lo que podía ver, entro lentamente a la habitación, y fue cuando vio a sus guardianes… no podía creer lo que veía en esa habitación estaban sus amigos y guardianes solo que tenía algo diferente.

Tsuna casi se desmaya de la sorpresa pero pudo asimilarlo no tenía ningún cambio bueno, uno pequeño, tenían una cola y orejas de gato cada uno y como si eso no fuera ya raro, de repente mukuro se acostó en el suelo con hibari, y empezaron a ronronear...!¿Mukuro y Hibari ronroneando y juntos? también estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto, pero era mucho más extraño ver a Hibari y Mukuro tan...¿sumisos? si demasiado extraño, y como si no fuera ya suficiente, ahí estaba Reborn también, pero no en su forma de bebe, ¡no!, si no que en su verdadera forma, el también tenía orejas y una cola de gato, el estaba sentado en un sillón ¿durmiendo?, bueno eso no importaba ahora, que haría, no sabía cómo tomar esta situación tan extraña, intento entrar sin hacer ruido, pero como dame-tsuna que era, se tropezó e hizo un ruido sonoro, todos de repente se alertaron y voltearon su vista hacia él, tenias sus colas esponjadas-"!HIIII¿! ahora que hago?¡"-

-¿Eto?, chicos se encuentran ¿bien?-Tsuna no sabía que hacer, porque ya se había dado cuenta que sus guardianes además de físicamente tampoco se encontraban bien mentalmente, de eso no había duda, porque Hibari y Mukuro ¿juntos?, Gokudera y Yamamoto igual juntos jugando amistosa-mente con una bola de estambre y sin pelear, si, era demasiado extraño.

-grrrr- de repente Hibari empezó a... ¡¿gruñirle?, ok eso ya era muy raro-quien eres herbívoro-nya-Tsuna no sabía que era más extraño, que Hibari no lo conociera o que haya terminado su frase con un...¿nya?, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

-kufufufufu-nya, sera mejor que respondas mocoso, pato-chan no tiene mucha paciencia-nya-Hibari ante esto solo bufo, Mukuro empezó a acercarse a Tsuna lentamente, como un depredador ante su presa.

-HIII!, s-soy Tsuna, acaso no me ¿reconocen?-Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, como les iba a decir que si se conocían, y aun seguía shockeado, por como Mukuro le había hablado a Hibari y este no había hecho nada, es más, ni siquiera se había molestado, además Mukuro también había terminado su frase con un ¡nya!, Tsuna lloraba internamente, esto era demasiado para él.

-kufufufufu-nya, no eres muy listo ¿verdad?, crees que si te conociéramos te preguntaríamos ¿quién eres?, kufufufufu-nya-ante esto Mukuro sonreía divertidamente, Tsuna también se había dado cuenta que había echo una pregunta muy estúpida, Mukuro se reía de la forma que ese niño se comportaba, le llamaba mucho la atención, y no solo era el, se percato que todos miraban al desconocido con gran interés-"kufufufufu, parece que voy a divertir mucho"-.

-Mukuro deja de burlarte de este desconocido, no te ha hecho nada-nya-Reborn había hablado un poco molesto, no le gustaba que tratara así a este desconocido, aunque no sabía el porqué.

-kufufufufu-nya, Reborn aparece que este niño ha despertado tu interés, aunque pensándolo bien, parece que a todos también- Mukuro había dicho esto con un poco de malicia todos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron, pues era cierto, algo en ese niño les daban ganas de devorarlo, pero no en ese sentido, no, uno más perverso.

-CÁLLATE-NYA, como nos interesaría un simple mocoso como el-nya-Gokudera estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, tal vez era cierto, pero, que lo dijera Mukuro, lo hacía enfurecer.

-ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera, Mukuro no lo decía con malas intenciones-nya-Gokudera intentaba calmar a Gokudera, no quería que empezaran a pelear pues temía que en su pelea dañaran al desconocido, Mukuro no se equivocaba en lo que había dicho, ese niño, también le había despertado gran interés en el- ¿verdad, Mukuro?-la sonriente cara de Yamamoto, se había vuelto en una seria y fría mirada, todos se tensaron ante esto, pues Yamamoto enojado si que daba miedo, no es algo que vieras todos los días.

-ch, bueno ahora tu-nya-Gokudera apuntaba hacia Tsuna- quien rayos eres y que haces en nuestra casa-nya-Ya había sacado sus dinamitas Gokudera estaba molesto, ese extraño había entrado en su casa como si nada y eso no era algo que iba a permitir.

-eh!, bueno, me llamo Tsuna-Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, no podía decir que estaba ahí porque ellos lo habían citado, tenía que mentir no había opción, era eso o ser atacado por todos su guardianes y Reborn, por eso sabia que moriría si no lo hacía, de eso estaba más que seguro- bueno verán, hace una semana unos seres queridos, salieron de viaje, pero como yo no había estado informado por el que había planeado el viaje-en ese momento Reborn se percato que Tsuna lo miraba a él con un poco de molestia, eso hizo sonreír a Reborn, no sabía el porqué, pero, hacer enojar a ese niño le gustaba mucho.-entonces, estaba un poco preocupados por mis amigos, pero ayer apenas recibí una carta de ellos, diciéndome que viniera a esta dirección, que aquí es donde se encontraban, cuando llegue Verde-san, me recibió y me dijo que se encontraban aquí-Tsuna sabía que nada de eso era mentira, por lo que Reborn ni ninguno otro sospecho de lo que dijo.

-mm Verde-chan te dijo que estaban ¿aquí?, kufufufufu-nya, eso es extraño, nadie aparte de nosotros a entrado aquí-Mukuro sabía que no mentía Tsuna, pero también sabía que les ocultaba algo.

-conocen a ¿Verde-san?- Tsuna se extraño ante esto, porque lo conocían y a él no, bueno era un experimento de él, tal vez, les había dicho algo.

-claro que conocemos a Verde-sama-nya-Gokudera lo miraba un poco molesto-después de todo el es nuestro padre, mío y de todos los presentes que ves aquí, claro, aparte de ti por supuesto- Gokudera no podía creer que no supiera algo tan importante como eso.

-¿eh?...! SU PADRE?- Tsuna no podía creer lo que oía, eso era mucho más loco que tuvieran orejas de gato, que cosas desquiciadas les había dicho Verde, espera si se lo habían creído, les habrá borrado la memoria, pero, como pudo hacerlo también con Reborn, ahora que haría, tenía que ir con el noveno, para que le ayudara en esto, pero, no podía poner a mas en peligro, ya que de seguro Reborn como sus amigos se pondrían de lado de Verde y podrían salir lastimados, tanto sus amigos como el noveno y los demás Vongola, tsuna lloraba internamente, no sabía qué hacer.

-porque te sorprendes tanto ¿herbívoro?, no es algo por lo cual sorprenderse-nya-Hibari miraba un poco confuso a Tsuna, no sabía el porqué de su asombro, era como si el supiera algo que ellos no, su mirada hacia que tsuna temblara y por una extraña razón ponerlo nervioso, era algo que le gustaba a Hibari, algo que nunca admitiría.

-b-bueno...-Tsuna no sabía que contestarles, después de todo, ellos no recordaban nada- ah, es que me sorprendí no sabía eso, ¿incluso Verde también es papa de Reborn? Pero, no es la gran cosa Hibari-san-Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Verde, esto lo había impactado demasiado.

-no seas idiota, claro que Verde-sama no es papa de Reborn-sama -nya-Gokudera lo miraba un poco molesto, Tsuna ante esto se sentía un poco más calmado.-claro que no, Reborn y Verde-sama, son hermanos-pero después de oír eso, la poca calma que poseía Tsuna se había esfumado por completo.

-eso no importa, ahora dime, como sabias, que así se llamaba kyoya-Reborn lo miraba de forma acusadora, ellos no lo conocían, pero pareciera que el si los conocía, tal vez, era un espía, que quería espiar a su hermano Verde, eso era algo que no permitiría, no importa lo lindo que fuera Tsuna, -"espera... acabo de pensar que Tsuna es ¿lindo?, ¡rayos!"- ese niño lo hacía pensar raro, tenía que descubrir quién era.

-¡¿eh?, b-bu bueno-Tsuna había metido la pata ya no sabía que decir.

Todos ante esto se pusieron en alerta, Tsuna se dio cuenta de esto, pues sus colas estaban esponjadas y todos lo miraban serios y con una mirada muy fría, esta era la primera vez que Tsuna, recibía una mirada tan fría de sus amigos, incluso de Reborn, nunca había mirado así a Tsuna, bueno de bebe no le daría tanto miedo pero en su forma adulta, si que daba miedo, Tsuna no supo qué hacer así que hizo lo que todo conejo (porque tsuna no puede ser otro animal más que un conejo XD) haría ante un león, correr, no tuvo que usar la intuición Vongola para sentir la increíble aura asesina que se sentía atrás de el, en un momento cuando pasaba por unas ventanas, se sorprendió que el paisaje de afuera hubiera cambiado, antes estaban en una tipo de selva, pero ahora se encontraban en un bosque, cerca de unas montañas, como se había podido desplazado aquella base tan grande, es más, como no se había dado cuenta, tal vez al ver así a sus guardianes lo había sorprendido mucho-"de todas formas debo encontrar una forma de devolverlos a la normalidad"-.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

Siento no haber aclarado unas dudas en el capitulo anterior no me había dado cuenta pero ya en este fic verán la edad que tienen y si sera allx27 o 27xall no lo se jejeje solo el tiempo lo dirá, todavía no eh elegido la pareja definitiva, espero sugerencias y 18-liatana-27-chan tu review me a dado una idea shishishi no suena nada mal tu idea bueno los dejo con el capitulo ciao ciao! n.n

CAPITULO 2: **¿****DESDE AHORA SOY UN CONEJO-LEON ?**

Tsuna volteo hacia atrás y vio que sus guardianes se le estaban acercando peligrosamente -"De seguro al ser parte felinos, su velocidad ha aumentando"- Pero no habían cambiado completamente, todavía usaban sus armas como antes, Tsuna se palmeo la frente -"eso que importa...!No es algo por lo que estar feliz¡"- Tsuna lloraba internamente, pero una explosión cercana a él, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Parecía que Gokudera quería matarlo, tal vez se había olvidado de interrogarlo o había pensado que matarlo era una mejor opción...esperaba estar equivocado.

-"¡HIII! Voy a morir, y no por un supervillano, no, si no ¡POR MIS PROPIOS AMIGOS¡"- Bueno con Mukuro y Hibari, Tsuna no sabia como llamarle a su relación -"¿conocidos?, ¿rivales?, ¿objetivo de tortura y posesión , ¿alguien con quien desquitarse el enojo?...no se porque siento que cada opción es peor que la anterior"- Tsuna sudo frió, aun no creía lo que pasaba, iba a morir por sus propios Guardianes, trago un poco de saliva -"Si reborn tuviera sus recuerdos de seguro me daría una patada"-.

-¡No vas escapar espía¡ -Gokudera le gritaba furiosamente lanzándole unas dinamitas- Las cuales si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado, en ese momento, Tsuna ya estaría en un mejor lugar.

-Herbívoro "te morderé hasta la muerte"– Hibari se estaba acercando peligrosamente- Con sus tonfas ya listas para golpearlo.

-¡EXTREMO!- Ryohei tenía los puños en alto, parecía tomar la persecución como un simple juego, pero la intuición de Tsuna le decía que iba muy enserio.

-Jajaja. Esta persecución es muy divertida– Yamamoto parecía divertirse, pero por la forma que blandía la espada y un brillo en sus ojos le había dicho a Tsuna que si él lo atrapaba iba a sufrir… y mucho.

Tsuna ya se estaba cansando de correr, sus guardianes se estaban acercando peligrosamente a él, si no hacia algo, pronto lo atraparían, miro hacia adelante y casi dejo escapar un grito, mas adelante estaban esperándolo Chrome, Mukuro y Reborn, sabía que no saldría bien parado con ellos dos.

-Detente si no quieres morir intruso– Reborn ya había convertido a león en una pistola y estaba apuntando hacia Tsuna.

-Kufufufufu, hasta aquí llegaste Tsuna-chan– Tsuna sintió escalofríos, la mirada de Mukuro le hizo estremecerse.

-Es mejor que te detengas- Chrome sabía que Tsuna era un enemigo, pero algo en su interior quería protegerlo, así que lo mejor era que se entregara, conocía muy bien a su hermano Mukuro, ella no quería que Tsuna saliera herido.

No podía dejarse atrapar, si lo atrapaban, estaba más que seguro de que Verde le haría cosas dolorosas eso era lo que pensaba Tsuna, así que no tuvo mas opción, si no usaba sus guantes, lo atraparían, así que se trago una de sus píldoras, pero no todo salió como esperaba -un humo lo rodeo, y le empezó a doler la cabeza, logro pasar encima de Chrome, Mukuro y Reborn, usando sus guantes y voló tan rápido que sus atrapantes no pudieron ver hacia donde había escapado- Iban a seguir con la persecución, pero entonces apareció Verde con una sonrisa que los dejo helados.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- Verde sonreía ante la reacción de sorprendidos de algunos, porque otros seguían con sus caras serias de siempre -para ser precisos, Reborn y Hibari-.

-Oto-san, tenemos problemas, un intruso a entrado a la base y se ha escapado-nya...- Gokudera solo llamaba así a Verde cuando estaba presente el.

-Verde, me puedes decir, ¿por qué lo has dejado entrar? -Reborn miraba seriamente a Verde, si no fuera su hermano, ya le hubiera dado un castigo muy doloroso.

-jajaja-nya -Verde movía felizmente su cola, si, ya que verde también poseía orejas y una cola de gato, nada más que cuando Tsuna lo vio, las había ocultado para que no sospechara de él.

-Kufufufufu ¿qué te tiene tan divertido padre? –Mukuro cada vez estaba más divertido, sabía que si Verde sonreía así, significaba que las cosas serian muy interesantes y emocionantes a partir de ahora.

-No te preocupes, Reborn, el no es ninguna amenaza, ya no se preocupen tarde o temprano lo encontraremos -Verde sonreía, sabía que Tsuna no se iría de ahí, no se atrevería a dejar ahí a sus amigos, además de que no involucraría a mas inocentes, lo tenía en la palma de su mano-. (Su cambio también había ocasionado en él unos ligeros cambios en su personalidad XD).

-Oto-san como que no nos preocupemos-nya, que tal si se va y pide ¿refuerzos? -Gokudera estaba muy alterado- Pues temía que ese intruso pudiera dañar a su familia –aunque lo que le pasara a su hermano mukuro y hibari poco le importaba en realidad-.

-Kufufufufu, no creo que ese sea un problema Gokudera, si se va, solo tenemos que cambiar la localización de la base y punto-nya -Mukuro no se preocupaba por esto, pues la base tenía el mecanismo de tele-transportación, por lo cual no había nada de que temer si los localizaban-.

-Tal vez tengas razón Mukuro, pero que tal si dejo un chip de rastreo en la base, eso es algo de qué preocuparnos- Reborn, sabía que no era algo que tenían que tomar tan a la ligera.

-Yo también estoy preocupado oto-san, Reborn tiene razón-nya- Yamamoto también estaba un poco preocupado, su sonrisa estaba cambiada por una cara seria.

-Jajaja-nya- Verde empezó a reírse, todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante esto.

-De que te ríes padre -Hibari estaba molesto, el quería dormir, pero por la culpa de ese tonto herbívoro, no lo había podido hacer- Además de que su padre parecía planear algo, Su querida paz iba a ser perturbada y no era algo que iba a aceptar.

-Jajaja, de nada Hibari-kun, no se preocupen-nya, les aseguro al 100% que Tsuna no saldrá de la base y aunque saliera, no se preocupen por ello él no es ningún peligro o algo por lo cual preocuparse, así que si lo ven no le hagan daño, digamos que el será vuestro nuevo juguete hasta nuevo aviso- Verde tenía en los ojos un brillo de malicia que no paso desapercibido por ninguno, provocando que a todos les cayera una gota al estilo anime-.

-Oh, kufufufufu-nya, así que nuestro juguete, ósea que podemos hacer lo que queramos con ¿el?- Mukuro sonreía ante esto, tal vez, sería mucho más interesante de lo que imagino.

-Correcto-nya- Todos empezaron a sonreír, tal vez, podrían divertirse con el -nada mas recuerden, es de todos, así que no sean egoístas, por lo que no se olviden en compartir- Algunos bufaron ante esto, Verde sonrió sabia que no les gustaría compartir, pero era mas divertido para el, verlos sufrir, tal vez, al fin de cuentas, si era hermano de Reborn.

-Mmm...me retiro a mi cuarto -Hibari esto no le importaba mucho, ese herbívoro le había llamado la atención pero no tanto para que gastar su preciado tiempo, en cosas sin sentido, bueno, por ahora no le tomaría importancia.

Todos también hicieron lo mismo, tal vez mañana jugarían con él, pero por hoy, estaban cansados, incluso Reborn, estaba un poco cansado y no sabía el porqué. Verde nada mas sonreía mientras veía marcharse a todos, seguía sorprendido que a pesar de haberles borrado la memoria y haberles puesto nuevos recuerdos, aun seguían si llamarse entre ellos como hermanos, se hablaban como antes era algo muy raro en verdad, pero no le tomaría mucha importancia, no era algo por lo que preocuparse, también sentía un poco de lastima por Tsuna, era un conejo encerrado en una jaula de tigres, sonrió maliciosamente, bueno tal vez no sentía nada de pena por él, incluso si era su culpa que estuviera ahí. -Se acomodo los lentes, sonrió y se marcho de ahí.

Los próximos días serias muy divertidos, bueno tal vez, no para Tsuna, solo esperaba con ansias los cambios en el, esa sustancia que le había obligado a tomar pronto haría sus efectos, estaba programada en activarse cuando tsuna usara sus flamas, pronto también caería en su trampa, aunque no duraría mucho, ya que Reborn le había dicho que no sería permanentemente su experimento, tenía que parar en algún momento, después de todo, aunque quisiera, Reborn le había hecho prometer que este experimento no duraría mucho "aunque nunca especifico cuanto tiempo podía durar el experimento, aunque aun no entiendo porque nunca se queda en su forma adulta, según él es porque en esa apariencia puede entrenar mejor a su dame estudiante, aunque siento que lo hace con otras intenciones" –Verde suspiro- Ah veces Reborn podía ser todo un misterio, al igual que aterrador, por eso el se vengaría de todo lo que le ah hecho en este experimento, si que se divertiría, nunca pensó en ver a un reborn que quisiera protegerlo, a él, después de todo le había hecho creer que era hermanos, esto sí que le divertía mucho, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que atraparan a Tsuna, tal vez si prendiera sus cámaras podría captarlo rápidamente, pero sin querer ver que le harían a tsuna, había preferido mantener su privacidad por lo que las cámaras no las había puesto en sus cuartos, "bueno por ahora" -Verde sonreía maliciosamente- Mañana seria un día muy interesante, sin más se fue directo hacia su laboratorio, tenia cosas que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

Tsuna se había metido a una habitación al azar, estaba totalmente exhausto, correr por su vida lo había cansado más de lo que esperaba, no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación, no podía ir con los vongola, "No puedo involucrar a gente inocente" eh incluso si lo hiciera, pudo notar que esta base podía moverse a cualquier lugar, por lo que si se iba tal vez tardarían mucho en volverla a encontrar, no quería ni imaginar los experimentos que le haría Verde a sus amigos, mientras se tranquilizaba o intentaba tranquilizarse Tsuna empezó a sentir que había algo que pesaba en su cabeza, por lo que se metió al baño de la habitación, cuando prendió la luz y se miro en el espejo, su cara se había puesto pálida y sin poder retenerlo chillo un poco fuerte.

-¿HIIII, P-pero que es e-esto?…-tsuna no podía creer lo que veía – ¡Porque a mí! –Tsuna estaba en una esquina del baño con una aura tan depresiva que casi se podían ver dos bolas de fuego azul a su lado

En el espejo podía ver que salían de su cabeza unas grandes orejas blancas de conejo y no solo eso también poseía una gran cola de león de color dorado, y en la punta podía ver una llama de tipo cielo, era como la cola que poseía Nuts, pero eso no importaba "porque ¿tengo unas orejas de conejo y una cola de león?" -Eh incluso su transformación era rara porque tenía partes de dos animales, entonces fue que Tsuna recordó cuando verde lo había obligado a tomar una extraña sustancia- "acaso esa sustancia me hizo ¿esto?, pero porque no se había activado antes, tal vez fue cuando use mis guantes" verde quizás había echo la sustancia para que surgiera efecto cuando usara sus flamas, estaba casi seguro su intuición también le decía lo mismo -apago la luz del baño- Ya no quera segur viendo su apariencia y salió de el, pero cuando iba saliendo se percato del cuarto donde estaba, alado de la cama matrimonial, había un pequeño nido, tsuna no sabía porque pero algo de ese cuarto le daba mala espina, siguió observando el cuarto cuando en un escritorio vio algo que lo dejo helado, era una banda que decía, "comité de disciplina", ante esto tsuna no tuvo que seguir observando mas el cuarto, ya sabía a quién pertenecía ese cuarto por lo que ya se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación cuando iba a salir, escucho el canto de un pájaro, gracias a sus orejas, aunque no le gustara mucho, pudo reconocer el himno de su escuela y unos pasos acercarse, sin duda era hibari y hibird los que se acercaban.

-"¡HIIII!, PORQUE DOS ME ODIA TANTO, porque de todos los cuartos tuve que meterme a este- Tsuna se jalaba el cabello, dios si que debía odiarlo (jejeje si claro, dios XP) -"voy a morir y con solo 15 años"- Tsuna tenia un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

yey capitulo terminado :D espero con ansias sus sugerencias,criticas y elogios. Espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

CAPITULO 3:**TSUNA EN LAS GARRAS DE DOS DEPREDADORES**

Sin poder encontrar donde esconderse y por la desesperación, además que no quería salir por la ventana -por si el lugar se volvía a telesransportar- Se fue directo al baño y se escondió en un pequeño armario que tenia, escucho la puerta del cuarto ser abierta, escucho unos ruidos fuera del baño, de repente todo se volvió silencio -suspiro- Tal vez se había ido a dormir, pero antes que pudiera salir del armario, la puerta del baño fue abierta dejando ver a Hibari con solo unos bóxers -"espera…¡¿sus bóxers tienen el dibujo de un canario? Después de que todo termine tengo que pedirle a reborn que me haga citas con un buen psicólogo - Entonces Hibari empezó a llenar la bañera, Tsuna se empezó a sonrojar, pero no sabía el porqué de esto, y para rematarlo su cola empezó a erizarse y sus orejas a levantarse, el olor de Hibari lo estaban empezando a embriagar como si fuera comida, Tsuna tuvo que contenerse para no brincar hacia él, Hibari termino de desvestirse, Tsuna simplemente cerró los ojos, Hibari se metió al baño, Tsuna simplemente espero a que se terminara de bañarse pasa salir lo mas rápido de ahí, cuando noto que Hibari parecía estar distraído, iba a salir de su escondite pero la puerta del baño fue abierta, entrando por ella un Mukuro que sonreía como el gato Cheshire, esta vez también el olor de Mukuro lo empezó a embriagar, si continuaba así temía que les hiciera algo a sus guardianes –aunque mas temía por su vida-.

-Que haces aquí Mukuro-nya- Hibari estaba enojado, como se atrevía su maldito hermano cabeza de piña a entrar a su cuarto sin su permiso, y como se atrevía entrar cuando se estaba bañando, estaba entrando en su espacio personal, nadie entraba en su cuarto sin su permiso, esta vez sí que le haría pagar -Por interrumpir mi baño -"te morderé hasta la muerte"-.

-Kufufufufu-nya, lo siento Kyoya, pero olfatee a conejo-kun hasta tu habitación, así que pensé que tal vez te estabas divirtiendo sin tu onichan- Mukuro intento sonar triste.

-Pues no lo he visto-nya, así que vete de aquí, y ya te lo advertí, me importa poco que seas mi hermano, no dejo que nadie me llame Kyoya tan fácilmente nya- Aunque Mukuro y los demás fueran sus hermanos, Hibari le molestaba que le dijeran así, no sabía el porqué, pero le molestaba -Y solo esa bastaba para el- solo a Verde y a Reborn los dejaba llamarle así.

-Kufufufufu-nya, estas de muy mal humor ave-kun, no quieres jugar un rato con tu onichan-nya- Mukuro si que disfrutaba molestar a su hermano Hibari -"bueno de seguro es porque, los hermanos siempre pelean"- Aunque eso poco le importaba, estaba aburrido al no poder haber encontrado a Tsuna y sabia que Hibari se cabreaba fácilmente, por lo que se entretendría con él.

-Herbívoro, prepárate- Hibari había sacado sus tonfas -de quien sabe donde- Y se había lanzado hacia él, Mukuro había podido detener su ataque con su tridente.

-Oya pato-chan pareces muy enojado kufufufufu– Mukuro si que disfrutaba de molestar a Hibari- Bueno en realidad le encantaba molestar a todo mundo -pero Hibari era tan fácil de molestar, que le divertía mucho el hacerlo-.

-cállate piña bastarda- Hibari le daba una fría mirada.

-Ante esto una vena se podía ver en la frente de Mukuro- Ahora sí que mas echo enojar, prepárate ave-kun kufufufufu- Mukuro si que estaba enojado, como odiaba que le compararan con una piña -No es mi culpa que mi cabello me haga parecer una piña…"Acabo de admitir en voz alta que mi peinado se parece a una piña? –La sonrisa de Hibari, solo provoco que aparecieran más venas en su frente -Ahora sí que estoy molesto kufufufufu-.

Si no fuera por su orgullo Hibari se había reído por el comentario de la piña bastarda, así que solo le ofreció una sonrisa, esa tonta piña había cavado su propia tumba –herbívoro qué bueno que por fin aceptas la verdad-

Mukuro si que estaba enojado, pero que el pollo de Hibari empezara a cantar fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hibird empezó a cantar sobre su cabeza-Piña piña – Hibird cantaba alegremente, mientras un aura asesina rodeaba a Mukuro.

-No me importa lo que diga tu apestoso pollo ave-kun al menos yo no tengo gustos de niña por las cosas lindas y pequeñas – Al ver la mirada de enojo de Hibari, Mukuro bailaba en su mente, ahora el llevaba la victoria.

Tsuna no sabía qué decir de la pelea de sus guardianas, quería reírse de los comentarios que se decían el uno al otro, -"pero aun tengo ganas de vivir gracias"- Sin embargo esa tranquilidad poco había durado, Tsuna estaba perdiendo la razón y eso no era algo bueno.

-"Tal vez ellos se cansen de pelear en ese lugar y se irían afuera"- Tsuna rezaba porque así fuera, aunque conociéndolos, destruirían toda la habitación antes de irse a otro lugar o su pelea duraría toda la noche sin alguien que los pudiera parar, dios sí que debía odiarlo y mucho, para meterlo en ese tipo de situaciones , aun no comprendía el porqué de sus sensaciones, su cuerpo ardía y no sabía la razón -cerro un momento los ojos- Cuando los volvió abrir y se asomo por el hueco -por donde estaba viendo todo- Para ver como seguía la pelea de sus guardianes, casi grita, Hibari no tenía ningún cambio, se había vuelto a poner sus bóxers de canario –ya que antes cuando había empezado a pelear solo tenía una toalla -"Bueno tal vez porque antes se estaba bañando, pero…porque rayos Mukuro esta también en bóxers con dibujos de…piñas? Lo haría apropósito?"- No pensándolo bien, Tsuna no quería saber.

Mientras esperaba que la pelea pasara, no se percato cuando en un ataque una tonfa había salido hacia su dirección haciendo un hoyo la tonfa paso enfrente de él y se había clavado en la pared dejando unas grietas –"con que fuerza sobrehumana la habrá lanzado Hibari-san… no espera si eso le daba a Mukuro ¡¿no moriría?"- Su guardián de la nube a veces sí que daba miedo -De repente una mano entro por el hoyo- Pero como había sido muy rápido había agarrado accidentalmente una de sus orejas, intento gritar pero se aguanto, Hibari no se había dado cuenta de su error por lo que la jalo, en ese momento Tsuna ya no pudo aguantar y dejo salir un grito. Mukuro como Hibari lograron escuchar su grito, pero como Mukuro había lanzado su tridente y como aun no salía de la sorpresa no pudo pararlo, Hibari soltó la oreja de Tsuna y se aparto.

Tsuna agradecía mentalmente que hibari soltara su oreja, pero cuando vio enfrente de su rostro clavarse el tridente de mukuro, se asusto tanto que salió del armario, estaba totalmente asustado, cuando se calmo, recordó su situación, así que voltio para atrás Hibari y Mukuro lo miraban muy sorprendidos, bueno mas Mukuro, Hibari solo mostraba un poco de asombro, no porque se encontrara en el armario, ya lo Habían escuchado cuando se había quejado por lo que ya se imaginaban quien era, pero no esperaban ver a Tsuna con unas orejas de conejo y una cola de león, además de que se veía asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos además de las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-"Kawai"- fue lo único que pensaron mukuro y hibari, pero después de reprocharon a sí mismos, tal vez ya se estaban volviendo locos, o tenían fiebre, pero muy en el fondo aun pensaban que tsuna se veía demasiado lindo para su bien.

Tsuna no espero un segundo mas salió corriendo como pudo de ahí, salió del baño y cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, dos pares de manos lo sujetaron por atrás lanzándolo hacia atrás, provocando que cayera, tsuna cuando vio los ojos, se sorprendió, enfrente a él se encontraran a unos metros sus dos guardianes, sus colas estaban totalmente erizadas y lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne, aunque pensándolo bien, el era un conejo y ellos dos leones -bueno en realidad Hibari era un puma y Mukuro era un tigre de bengala ¿morado?, no quería ni saber el porqué de su color- empezó a temblar, no quería ser devorado o golpeado, pero, sin que pudiera hacer algo Mukuro y Hibari se lanzaron hacia él, cerró los ojos por el miedo, pero de repente escucho unos ronroneos a su lado, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Hibari y Mukuro abrazados a él, como dos pequeños gatos, intento decir algo pero… no sabía ni que decir.

Hibari y Mukuro en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron rápidamente de él, iban a decir algo pero al ver a tsuna tan sonrojado, se quedaron en blanco, Tsuna estaba dispuesto a hablar pero no le salían las palabras, además que sus guardianes estuvieran tan cerca no ayudaba mucho, por lo que se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, mukuro y hibari notaron que tsuna los miraba nerviosamente, al verlo así, provoco en ellos también un sonrojo, aunque no estaban tan sonrojados como Tsuna, aun se podía ver un leve tono rojo en su rostro, ellos todavía podían controlar sus emociones, al contrario de Tsuna que no podía estar más rojo, tsuna se había empezado a alejar pero no se lo permitieron, provocando que tsuna cayera sobre los dos, intento pararse pero sus guardianes se abalanzaron hacia él, ellos ahora estaban arriba de tsuna.

-oya, oya adonde crees que vas usagi-chan -Mukuro reía maliciosamente- Porque no te quedas a jugar con nosotros -"se acerco al oído de Tsuna y le susurro seductoramente" -te haremos sentir muy bien-

-! HIIII!-Tsuna estaba totalmente aterrado, su intuición le gritaba a gritos que corriera, que estaba en peligro (pobrecito están inocente, todavía no se da cuenta lo que le quieren hacer n.n) pero no podía moverse, sus guardianes lo tenían inmovilizado. -"ahora que hago, no me puedo mover, tengo que distraerlos de algun modo"-

-Mmm...-hibari empezó acercarse peligrosamente al cuello de tsuna, verlo así, si que lo estaba descontrolando.

Tsuna tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer sus guardianes lo habían atrapado, y le estaban besando el cuello, aunque hibari en vez de besos le estaba mordiendo, provocando que tsuna sacara algunos gemidos, sus guardianes se estaban excitando cada vez más, las ropa les empezaba a molestar por lo que en un segundo tsuna ahora solo se encontraba en bóxers…de conejos, "HIII sabía que no tenía que dejarme convencer por mi mama por comprarlos" pero fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos poco a poco hibari y mukuro empezaron a tocar mas su piel, era como una droga para ellos, -"es tan dulce"- Fue lo que pensaron Hibari y Mukuro al probarla, Mukuro se fue hacia los carnosos labios de Tsuna, Tsuna al principio intento resistirse, pero no podía hacer mucho frente a sus dos guardianes, por lo que al final se rindió, Hibari no había perdido el tiempo, seguía mordiendo todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a la parte de abajo y empezó a masajearle la entrepierna, provocando en tsuna unos lindos gemidos, mukuro y hibari estaban totalmente excitados por ver a un tsuna tan sonrojado, y totalmente indefenso, las orejas de conejo solo les hacían perder más la cordura , pero antes que pudieran seguir con su ¿cena?… un ruido en la entrada provoco que pararan en seco, la puerta de un momento a otro estaba totalmente destruida, tsuna se había asustado por lo que había chillado de la impresión, sus guardianes se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, iban a golpear al tonto que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos.

-Estoy s-salvado-Fue lo que pensó tsuna, pobre no sabía, que su ángel salvador como lo había proclamado, no era ningún ángel, no él, era un demonio disfrazado de ángel…

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**NOTAS:**

Yey por fin termine este capítulo, ya tengo el otro hecho, pero todavía tengo que editarlo y corregir los errores, jeje u En el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco mas de R27 pero leve, ya que esto es solo el comienzo ya después veremos más de ellos, por ahora dejemos a tsuna todavía puro…por ahora shishishi, también otro dato es que saldrá alguien más en el capitulo, será uno de los guardianes pero nunca imaginaran quien, ni yo me lo imagine cuando estaba escribiendo la historia bueno me despido, PERO ANTES todavía no aclamen victoria las amantes de R27 porque no estoy segura, después de todo 1827 es mi pareja favorita solo el tiempo lo dirá

y sus reviews! ciao! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

******KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

** CAPITULO 4: "EL PEQUEÑO CONEJO, EL ASESINO Y LA ¿VACA?**

-¡Oh! parece que los interrumpí chicos- Por la puerta destruida entraba Reborn con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

-Lo sentimos, pero quería que mis hijos estuvieran ya en sus cuartos durmiendo y sin hacer travesuras -Atrás de Reborn venia Verde parece que esa situación le divertía, pues se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Algo me dice que lo hiciste apropósito Reborn-chan -Mukuro estaba enojado, conocía muy bien a Reborn, estaba completamente seguro que los había interrumpido a propósito.

-bebe, por interrumpirnos "te morderé hasta la muerte"- A pesar de que Verde le había borrado la memoria a Hibari y que Reborn ya no era un bebe, Hibari seguía llamándole así, le había preguntado el porqué de esto, pero él nunca le había dado una explicación coherente, de echo mucho de lo que decía sobre herbívoros y carnívoros nunca lo comprendía, por lo que mejor lo ignoro, no era ningún problema después de todo.

-Reborn a-ayúdame -Reborn puso su mirada en tsuna, tuvo que parpadear dos veces, al principio vio un conejo acorralado por un puma y un tigre de bengala, pero después se dio cuenta que era tsuna siendo ¿devorado? -"Mmm no sabría decirlo"- Por Mukuro y Hibari, se sintió enojado por una extraña razón, así que alejo a los estorbos del pequeño conejo y lo cargo de forma nupcial y antes de salir se paro y les dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

-Vuelven a tocar a tsuna y no me importa que sean los hijos de mi tonto hermano -solo se escucho un insulto de verde por esto- les hare sufrir tanto, que vindicare parecerá una parque de diversiones en comparación con los que les hare-Dándoles una sonrisa tan tétrica, que era como ver la fusión de las sonrisas de Mukuro, Belphegor y Byakuran.

-Mmm...Ya veremos bebe -En ese instante Mukuro y Verde se preguntaban si Hibari no tendría problemas mentales, -bueno ellos no eran muy estables que digamos- Pero enfrentarse con el mismo diablo que era Reborn, Hibari si que tenía un obsesión con las peleas.

-Mocoso -Hibari ante esto frunció el seño, Reborn solo se rio ante esto y salió de ahí, caminaba por los pasillos -"será mejor que lleve al conejo quiero decir tsuna a un lugar seguro"- Tsuna estaba agarrando la playera de Reborn temblorosamente, esto no paso desapercibido por Reborn, así que solo volteo su rostro, para que Tsuna no viera su leve sonrojo -"Mierda tsuna es demasiado lindo para su bien"- Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Tsuna lo llamaba.

-Reborn - Reborn no le contestaba -"¿estará enojado?... pero si no eh hecho nada"- Tsuna quería bajarse de los brazos de Reborn, pero temía que Reborn se enojara, aunque no es como si le incomodara mucho, se sentía seguro en sus brazos...-"HIIII! Porque rayos pensé eso"- Pero antes de responder a su duda, vio que Reborn lo estaba observando.

-¿Qu-que miras?...- Tsuna ante la penetrante mirada de reborn se sonrojo levemente, esa mirada sí que le hipnotizaba.

-Nada solo veo a un lindo conejo -Tsuna se sonrojo tanto como un tomate- Reborn solo sonrió, como le gustaba ponerlo nervioso y eso que lo acaba de conocer, aunque siendo honesto no pensaba decirle eso, sin darse cuenta había pensado en voz alta, pero no le molesto mucho, ya que le había encantado la reacción de tsuna.

-Reborn! d-deja de mirarme así -Tsuna seguía sonrojado- a-además yo puedo caminar solo-Tsuna intento zafarse de su agarre, pero reborn había aumentado el agarre.

-No quiero, así que quédate quieto o sufre las consecuencias- La mirada de Reborn le hizo parar en seco, a pesar de que Reborn no era muy expresivo, algo en su mirada provoco en Tsuna fuertes escalofríos, esa mirada le decía que si seguía resistiéndose, Reborn le pondría un castigo muy severo -"HIII Reborn si que da miedo en su forma adulta... pero ¿por qué insiste en cargarme? y porque de esta forma me siento tan humillado"-

Tsuna tenía un aura depresiva a su alrededor, se sentía tan denigrante de esa forma, era un hombre después de todo, si alguna vez se había imaginado cargar de forma nupcial, si, pero el cargaba a Kyoko, nunca se imagino que el seria el cargado y menos por reborn, la vida sí que lo odiaba.

Viendo a Tsuna así, a Reborn si que le gustaba, aunque no sabía el porqué, pero ya sospechaba la respuesta , aunque odiaba admitirlo -" no puede ser que, me este enamorando de este niño"- Reborn no es que odiara la idea, a él, no le molestaba ya fueran hombres o mujeres, pero él, estaba muy sorprendido, nunca había sentido nada por sus amantes, solo eran de una noche, el no era de esos de enamorarse y mucho menos de amor a primera vista, pero la primera vez que había visto a Tsuna si que lo había cautivado, pero aun tenía que saber sobre tsuna, su intuición le decía que Verde le estaba escondiendo algo y que Tsuna probablemente sabría algo.

-Oh pero si es Reborn y un lindo conejo -Reborn frunció el seño -El cual no paso desapercibido para Tsuna- Esa voz era conocida para Tsuna -"pero, no es posible ¿verdad?"- Sin embargo su intuición le decía lo contrario, como odiaba que su intuición tuviera razón, Tsuna alzo su mirada y se encontró con su guardián del rayo, pero no era su guardián del rayo de cinco años, noo! era su forma crecida, pero...espera tampoco era su versión de diez años en el futuro...

-¿Lambo veinte años en el futuro?-Tsuna no podía creerlo era la versión e lambo ya adulta, sus ojos mostraban madurez y seriedad, seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto en la pelea por los anillos, mostraba una que otra herida, probablemente ocasionadas en batallas futuras.

-Oh!-Lambo disimulaba un poco de asombro- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y como sabes que soy del futuro? pequeño usagi-chan-La sonrisa de lambo por un momento había sorprendido a Tsuna, Lambo adulto sí que era ¿guapo?, casi era tan guapo como reborn..."HIIII! porque rayos pensé eso, Lambo es como mi hermano y Reborn solo es mi tutor, aunque ya no sea un niño reborn siempre será reborn, si reborn siempre seria su tutor"- (Si tsuna sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo ushishishi u)

Si Reborn siempre iba a ser su tutor espartano que lo despertara con bombas, trampas, bombas, robots asesinos, asesinos, mas bombas... -su aura de repente se ensombreció- Aunque haya vivido grandes momentos, también se las había visto negras.

-Hare, hare, vez lo que ocasionas Reborn-kun, has hecho deprimir al pobre Usagi-chan-Reborn le daba una sonrisa de lado con un aura asesina a su alrededor, Lambo en esa forma sí que sacaba de sus casillas a reborn, claro que como buen hitman que era, nunca lo admitiría.

-Pero mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Lambo había aprovechado para quitarle a tsuna de sus brazos- Creo que por ahora yo cuidare a Usagi-chan, no te preocupes ya verás que "YO" soy mejor guardián que tu-Reborn ante la sonrisa de burla de Lambo, aparecieron unas venitas en su frente -"Esa vaca estúpida si que se ha vuelto más fastidiosa con los años, Porque rayos Verde le habrá dejado la bazuca a ese idiota"- Aunque eso, ya poco le importaba a Reborn -convirtió a Leon en pistola- Y apuntaba a Lambo adulto -"te daré tu merecido vaca idiota"- Pero Lambo no mostraba ningún indicio de hacerse para atrás, ocasionando que el aura asesina que desprendía reborn, se multiplicara.

-Estúpida vaca, luego no pidas misericordia por tu vida-"Tal vez Verde no se moleste si solo le disparo una o dos balas, quizás cinco todavía se pueda"- Reborn sonreía sádicamente, ya había pasado un tiempo desde su última pelea, ya necesitaba estar en acción.

-Hare, hare no querrás decir que tu serás el que pida por su vida después -Lambo también ya estaba en modo pelea, Tsuna se encontraba a una distancia segura de ellos, Lambo le había dicho que no quería que se dañara su hermosa cara -"HIII ahora ya no sé quien me da más miedo Lambo adulto o Byakuran"- Los dos le ponían los pelos de punta, aunque pensándolo bien Byakuran aun le daba un poco mas de miedo, sobre todo cuando tenía sus ataque de-"falta de azúcar"-

Como Byakuran ya no era malo, Tsuna había aceptado que se uniera a los vongola, había unido su familia con la de Uni, pero, esta vez millefiore, era comandada por Uni, Byakuran de echo era el que lo había propuesto, Tsuna ya no desconfiaba de Byakuran, pero eso no significaba que no le diera miedo, el era tan o más pervertido que su guardián de la niebla, una vez que lo había ido a visitar por ordenes de Reborn, el a pesar de tener su familia el se había unido al equipo de Spanner y Souchi, ya que el tambien demostraba ser alguien de una gran inteligencia y habilidad mecánica, por lo que ese equipo, pareció ser el más indicado para él, otra cosa que había aprendido de Byakuran es que era una persona que amaba más que nada los malvaviscos además de que era una persona que sonreía mucho, pero la que más le había sorprendido era que Byakuran cuando no estaba en una pelea, era muy dame-tsuna, bueno sería dame-Byakuran, siempre, según lo que había visto y que le habían dicho es que, cuando comía malvaviscos siempre que habría una bolsa no tomaba atención al camino estrellándose con las paredes o cayendo por escaleras, Tsuna no se lo podía creer pero Byakuran era muy parecido a él...sin embargo a pesar de que el alvino ya no era malo como antes, Tsuna no la había pasado tan bien en la visita que les había echo, incluso Spanner había ayudado a Byakuran en su trauma, todavía tenia pesadillas de su estadía en Italia, recordaba tan bien el infierno, que parecían haber sido ayer, desde ese día Tsuna, empezó a odiar las paletas de fresa y los malvaviscos después de todo por no tener esos dulces su estadía en Italia fue un infierno.

Pero unos disparos lo hicieron volver a la realidad Reborn y Lambo adulto estaban muy metidos en su pelea por lo que Tsuna intento huir, pero una bala y un relámpago le hicieron pararse en seco, Lambo y Reborn lo miraban con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, por lo que decidió no moverse, ellos siguieron peleando, estaban empatados-"HIII Lambo se ah vuelto alguien terrorífico"-. Pensaba Tsuna nervioso.

-Nunca podrás ganarme vaca idiota-Reborn sonreía muy confiadamente ocasionando unas venitas en la frente de Lambo adulto.

-Hare, hare parece que alguien está muy confiado, deberías dejar de hablar "Anciano"-Tsuna quiso reírse pero no lo hizo por temor a la reacción de Reborn, Reborn sujetaba fuertemente su pistola- maldita vaca idiota-reborn había aumentado su velocidad -"parece que ese comentario lo hizo ir enserio"- Tsuna nunca había imaginado que un simple insulto molestara tanto a Reborn, aunque ahora había una desventaja de fuerza, Lambo adulto seguía sin retroceder.

-Te derrotare reborn idiota- Lambo había sacado una flama de su anillo y había convocado a su toro convirtiéndolo en un casco, la pelea cada vez se hacía más peligrosa, por lo que Tsuna se preocupo y les grito.

-Lambo, Reborn dejen de pelear, pueden lastimarse entre ustedes- Lambo puso su mirada en Tsuna, pero eso le costó caro, Reborn había tomado esa oportunidad para darle una patada lanzándolo por la ventana, había caído desde el segundo piso, Tsuna se preocupo por Lambo, quería ver su estado pero se dio cuenta que Reborn estaba distraído por lo que apretó fuertemente los puños y se escapo.

-Maldita sea- Lambo daba unos fuertes golpes en el suelo-si no me hubiera distraído no hubiera perdido- Lambo se sentía muy mal-"Tal vez nunca seré lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar a reborn"-.

-Estúpida vaca- Reborn había escuchado las maldiciones de Lambo, además de que ya se imaginaba en lo que pensaba esa estúpida vaca -Eres un idiota por distraerte en la pelea, aun tienes mucho que aprender vaca idiota- Lambo apretó mas fuerte sus puños

-"Maldito reborn"- El ya sabía eso, pero ahora el venia y se lo decía a la cara-sin embargo...-Lambo volteo hacia arriba Reborn le estaba sonriendo esto sorprendió mucho al guardián del rayo, Reborn nunca le había sonreído así en el pasado ni en el futuro.

-Debo admitir que te has vuelto fuerte vaca idiota, no lo suficiente para derrotarme, pero has mejorado mucho, te has vuelto un rival digno de mi- Lambo no sabía que decir, de repente sintió unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas entonces se dio cuenta de algo -"y-yo no retaba a reborn para convertirme en el asesino más fuerte del mundo, yo solo lo hacía para, para que me reconociera como su rival"- Lambo se había tapado con una de sus manos su rostro, el con el paso del tiempo, había descartado la idea de ser el asesino más fuerte del mundo, el solo buscaba la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su familia "Vongola" el apreciaba mucho a los "Vongola" eran su familia, incluso apreciaba a Gokudera, a Hibari y a Mukuro. Ellos eran parte de su familia, sin embargo a pesar de eso, a pesar de que ya no quería matar a Reborn el siempre peleaba con el, no para matarlo, el solo quería ganarle, pero ahora se dio cuenta del porque, el quería que Reborn lo aceptara como rival, que aceptara su fuerza, y después de esas palabras de Reborn eso lo había puesto muy contento, incluso con esas pocas palabras está feliz.

Intento pararse para seguir peleando, pero su espalda le dolía por lo que siguió acostado, Reborn se dio cuenta de su estado por lo que suspiro, por ahora no pelearía, antes de irse le dio un pequeño consejo a Lambo.

-Te aconsejo algo vaca idiota, si mi yo futuro te dice débil, no lo tomes muy enserio- Reborn sonreía de lado pero lo ocultaba con su fedora- Ahora si me disculpas vaca idiota, tengo que ir de caza de un pequeño conejo- Reborn siguió su camino, mientras lambo seguía acostado mirando el cielo, empezó a sonreír -Gracias reborn- Reborn con su súper oído lo había escuchado y volvió a sonreír -de nada, lambo-y siguió con su camino.

**CON TSUNA:**

Mientras tanto Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos lejos de Reborn y Lambo recordando algunos oscuros recuerdos con cierto alvino, llevaba una hora o dos caminando sin rumbo, había encontrado un lugar para dormir, ya era de mañana, no se había encontrado con nadie por suerte, ademas habia encontrado una playera negra y pequeño pantalón blanco, pero eso no era importante el tenía que encontrar pronto a Verde, una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho unos gritos cerca de ahí, por lo que fue a investigar.

Caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso cuando escucho, otra vez, ah alguien gritar muy fuerte, si no se equivocaba ese era su guardián de la tormenta Gokudera -"Pero con ¿quién estará peleando?"- Así que movido por la curiosidad decidió acercarse, cuando llego, por donde se escuchaban los gritos, todavía estaba en el segundo piso, pero ahora escuchaba los gritos fuera del edificio, vio que una de las ventanas estaban rotas, se asomo por ella y pudo ver en un campo abierto fuera de la base a Gokudera lanzando dinamitas, cuando miro hacia la dirección que iban dirigidas las bombas, se sorprendió un poco, también se dio cuenta que Gokudera no peleaba solo, estaba haciendo pareja con Yamamoto, mientras que sus contrincantes eran...-"¿Mukuro y Hibari-san?"-.

-**NOTAS:**

**Yey otro capitulo terminado u que les pareció? XD por cierto como verán aquí sale lambo adulto , tal vez el sepa mas de lo que parece ushishishi, de echo el es el único que no le borraron la memoria, todos saben de la mafia pero no la verdad completa, pero tal vez en dos o tres capítulos pondré el porque de esto de echo estaba pensando en omakes donde les pongo una de las locuras de cuando los guardianes no tenían memoria, en estos omakes no tienen memoria pero tienen la mismas personalidades, que cosas les dirá verde? jejeje solo lo sabrán con el tiempo n.n ustedes pueden dar algunas ideas XD**

**por cierto vieron que tsuna tuvo una pequeño trauma con byakuran quieren que también suba un capitulo sobre su pequeña aventura en Italia u ustedes me dicen si se les antojaría :D CIAO! CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**********KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que gastan su tiempo dejando reviews, enserio que me sumen el animo y me dan energía para escribir :D también gracias a los que leen y me agregan favoritos n.n lamento la demora, pero eh estado ocupada XP también les aviso que estoy escribiendo otra historia de KHR se llama "en otra dimensión" aunque solo eh subido una descripción de la trama pronto subiré el primer capitulo, acepto sugerencias sobre pareja en ese fanfic como en este, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, recuerden acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo XD**

**capitulo 5: ¿cambiando de conejo a león?**

Estaban peleando por parejas, Tsuna si no estuviera agarrado por la pared ya se hubiera desplomado en el suelo, pero no estaban solos, alrededor de ellos se encontraban los otros guardianes con Reborn y Verde -"Estarán ¿entrenado?"- Pero unos gritos de Lambo adulto lo sacaron de su asombro, estaban apostando por el ganador, esto le molesto un poco a Tsuna, iba a salir a regañarlos pero como una apuñalada en su espalda, recordó que lo habían olvidado, se sentó y sujeto sus rodillas, un aura negra se podía ver a su alrededor, pero unas explosiones lo sacaron de su depresión, se asomo y se sorprendió que los cuatros estuvieran igual de heridos, además de que sus habilidades habían aumentado.

-"Si que se han vuelto fuertes"- No solo Hibari y Mukuro, también Gokudera y Yamamoto, los cuatro se habían vuelto muy fuertes en el poco tiempo que no los había visto luchar, pero su intuición lo puso en alerta, una tonfa iba dirigida hacia su guardiana de la niebla, pero antes de reaccionar, un rayo desvió la tonfa, había sido Lambo adulto, el también se había vuelto fuerte con el paso de los años, imaginaba que Ryohei como Chrome también se habían vuelto más fuertes, de eso no tenia duda.

-"Mi familia sí que es increíble"- Con este pensamiento Tsuna sonrió, sus amigos sí que eran grandes personas.

Pero de repente sintió un aura asesina, cuando volvió a pasar su mirada hacia la pelea, Yamamoto se encontraba ya muy herido como Gokudera, pero a sus guardianes de la niebla y la nube no les importaba, ellos estaban heridos también pero, menos que los otros dos, Tsuna quería detenerlos pero si aparecía lo podrían atrapar, vio a sus otros guardianes, ellos también querían intervenir, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, pero Verde y Reborn los habían detenido, incluso Lambo había empezado a luchar con Reborn, pero no podía ganarle a Reborn, esto era un problema apretó fuertemente sus puños, cuando vio que Yamamoto había sido lanzado lejos, Hibari se acercaba peligrosamente, Yamamoto se sostenía apenas con su katana Gokudera que se encontraba a lado de él y en iguales condiciones, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, Mukuro también se acercaba peligrosamente, cuando vio que iban a ser lastimados tsuna apretó sus puños.

-Kufufufufu-nya di buenas noches Hayato-kun- Mukuro tenía alzado su tridente.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro- Hibari ya tenía una tonfa arriba preparada para lanzar su ataque.

Yamamoto trago duro, esto le iba a doler mucho, así que cerró los ojos como Gokudera, pero antes de poder golpear a sus objetivos algo los detuvo a los dos, tanto Hibari y Mukuro, como los demás presentes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, Tsuna había detenido los dos golpes con sus guantes, Mukuro y Hibari, se alejaron rápidamente de Tsuna, Gokudera como Yamamoto que habían abierto sus ojos aun no salían de su asombro, aquel extraño intruso los había salvado y se habían sorprendido mas cuando notaron sus orejas de conejo y su cola de león.

-Chicos se encuentran bien- Eso los saco de sus pensamientos, pero como no podían articular alguna palabra solo asintieron, Tsuna se alegro y su mirada se giro hacia los otros dos, frunció un poco el seño.

-!Mukuro¡, !Hibari-san¡, no deberían atacar a sus compañeros si ya no pueden seguir peleando, sobre todo si no es una batalla de verdad que es lo que piensan, son sus hermanos- Tsuna estaba muy molesto, Hibari y mukuro habían lastimado mucho a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, los aludidos se rieron ante esto, bueno Mukuro con su -"kufufufufu"- Y Hibari solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada, aunque tsuna les atrajera ya no importaba lo lindo que fuera, nadie se metía en sus peleas y eso era algo que todos sabían, claro si querían seguir viviendo o por lo menos no ir al hospital en coma.

-kufufufufu-nya y quien te crees tú para darnos ordenes- Mukuro reía maliciosamente, le ensañaría unos modales por haberse metido en su pelea.

-Por interrumpir mi pelea "te morderé hasta la muerte" herbívoro- Hibari estaba molesto, lo habían juntado con su bastardo hermano cabeza de piña, estaba molesto y ahora un herbívoro se atrevía a meterse en su pelea y además se atrevía a regañarlo, ese tonto herbívoro se arrepentirá de sus acciones -"lo morderé hasta la muerte"- Hibari ya tenía sus tonfas listas y Mukuro ya tenía su tridente en la mano, ellos se encargarían de castigarle.

-Mukuro, Hibari-san- Los presentes se estremecieron un poco, se podía ver un aura negra saliendo del castaño, por una extraña razón sintieron un poco de miedo, claro que eso nunca lo admitirían en voz alta.

-Kufufufufu-nya no creas que me das miedo Tsuna-chan- Aunque Mukuro no mostrara miedo, por dentro se sentía un poco asustado, desde la primera vez que había visto a Tsuna, el nunca se había mostrado como alguien fuerte o malo, era una persona demasiado honesta y miedosa, pero ver ese enorme cambio en el sí que lo había sorprendido -"Tsuna-chan sí que eres una persona interesante"- Agarro mas fuerte su tridente, su intuición le decía, que lo mejor era ir con todo contra él.

-kufufufufu es hora del espectáculo-nya- Todos sintieron una gota caer por su cabeza, acaso Mukuro no tenia instinto de supervivencia.

-Mukuro-sama- Ahora Chrome temía más por la vida de su hermano que por la de Tsuna.

-Te ha puesto mil dólares que gana Tsuna, Reborn- Lambo sonreía divertidamente, tal vez, eso sería más interesante de lo que había pensado, no esperaba que una simple frase, los pusiera ah pelear tan ferozmente, aunque era su culpa, nunca lo admitiría, Reborn Y Verde le podría dar un castigo por eso, podía ser ya un adulto, pero aun seguía siendo humano, nadie en esta vida, quisiera ser castigado por el dúo mas diabólico de la historia -"Reborn y Verde"-.

-Oh, enserio vaca idiota, yo opino que Tsuna va a perder- Reborn sonreía maliciosamente, ocasionando que el rostro calmado de Lambo perdiera un poco el color.

-"Gulp"- Lambo trago un poco, esa sonrisa no le decía nada bueno -"Ya sea pasado, presente o futuro, Reborn siempre será un demonio"- Con eso en mente, Lambo se alejo de él, poniéndose a lado de Chrome, no quería estar con Reborn.

-"wao"-Fue lo único que dijo Hibari antes de lanzarse contra él, Hibari estaba excitado por la pelea, tal vez el castaño lo entretendría un rato, Mukuro desapareció tras una niebla apareciendo atrás de Tsuna, Mukuro lo iba ah atacar por atrás, mientras hibari lo atacaría con su tonfa por delante, todos se preocuparon por tsuna.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un humo naranja envolvió al castaño, todos se sorprendieron, al poco tiempo del humo salió alguien, era Tsuna, pero, había algo diferente en el.

-Oh! vaya parece que surgió efecto- Comentaba un alegre verde, mientras anotaba algo en uno libreta, todos se le quedaron viendo, una gota les cayó al estilo anime.

-"Es que acaso le da igual lo que le pase"- Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes.

-kufufufufu-nya nada mal Tsuna-chan, prepárate para tu muerte- Mukuro salía del humo, con un aura amenazante tan grande como la de Reborn, incluso su cabello se hacia arriba malévolamente, se podían ver unas venitas de enojón en su frente, incluso Chrome sintió miedo.

-Herbívoro "te morderé hasta la muerte"- Hibari salía detrás de el, con un aura demoníaca, incluso Lambo adulto se asusto un poco, esa aura solo la había visto una vez en Hibari, solo significaba que mas enojado no podía estar.

-Oh!, no pensé que se enojarían tanto, Mukuro, Hibari-san, solo fue una pequeña broma, además ustedes fueron los que se lanzaron contra mí, ustedes tuvieron un poco de culpa también- Tsuna se veía un poco diferente sus ojos se mostraban serios y maduros, pero aun así se podía sentir un aura cálida y reconfortante a su alrededor, pero eso no es lo que les llamaba la atención.

-Tsuna te encuentras bien- Yamamoto quien estaba un poco preocupado por tsuna - Aunque no sabía el porqué- Se acerco con Gokudera al castaño, por una extraña razón ellos sentían que debían protegerlo como si fuera alguien cercano para los dos, aunque no sabían el porqué de esto.

-Tsuna-sama gracias- Todos sintieron una gota caer por sus cabezas -"Que acaso antes no le caí bien"- Fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Diste tu vida por protegernos incluso si sabias que morirías, por eso desde hoy te seguiré y respetare- Tsuna no supo realmente como tomarse eso -"me está insultando o me está elogiando, oh bueno no importa"- Tsuna sonreía dulcemente, causando un leve sonrojo en la mayoría -Menos en Hibari y Mukuro que seguían enojados- Incluso si no se acordaban de el, sus amigos, siempre se preocuparían por él.

-"Nunca cambiaria a Yamamoto ni a Gokudera por nada del mundo"- Pensó felizmente el castaño.

-Jajaja Gokudera tiene razón, muchas gracias Tsuna- Yamamoto le daba una sonrisa a Tsuna, Tsuna se dio cuenta que era una de las sonrisas honestas de su guardián de la lluvia, por lo que sonrió.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, es gusto ayudarlos, cuando lo necesiten no duden en pedírmelo- Tsuna sonreía de una forma muy honesta, Gokudera como Yamamoto supieron que el castaño no mentía, en verdad era una persona amable.

-Jajaja Tsuna si que eres una gran persona- reía felizmente Yamamoto.

-ESTUPIDO FRIKI DEL BASEBALL, TRATA MAS FORMALMENTE A TSUNA-SAMA- Gokudera gritaba con enojo, no dejaría que nadie tratara así a su nuevo jefe, ya había sacado sus dinamitas, pero Tsuna lo había detenido fácilmente, para asombro de la mayoría -Menos Hibari y Mukuro que ya estaban olvidados-.

-Jajaja pero quería preguntarte algo Tsuna- Tsuna puso su atención en Yamamoto, -"Que es lo que querrá preguntarme"-

-Sí que sucede Yamamoto- El aludido sonreía nerviosamente mientras tenía una mano atrás de su cabeza.

-Eto ¿porque tienes orejas de león?- Todos miraban a Tsuna con interés, incluso Reborn, después de haber salido del humo, todos notaron que sus orejas de conejo, habían sido cambiadas por unas de león, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle o simplemente no les importaba mucho -En caso de Ryohei no se había dado cuenta y había gritado extremo pero se había callado por la mirada de hibari y mukuro-.

-Oh, esto- Tsuna se señalo a su orejas mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Si tsuna-sama le eh querido preguntar, pero pensé que podría ofenderlo, ESTUPIDO friki del beisbol ten mas consideración con tus palabras, pero se calmo porque Tsuna le había dicho que no quería que se abrieran sus heridas -"todo sea por mi nuevo jefe"- Pensaba Gokudera con un fuego a su alrededor, su admiración se podía incluso ver -"su admiración a llegado al punto de dar un poco de miedo"- ´Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja pues veras- Todos pusieron su atención en tsuna -...no tengo idea- Todos cayeron de sus lugares al estilo anime.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, tsuna parecía cambiado, antes se veía nervioso e inseguro, pero este tsuna se veía más maduro y confiable, de repente un aura negra empezó a rodear el lugar todos miraron lentamente y con miedo al lugar de donde salía el aura negra, ahí estaban Mukuro y Hibari con un aura negra diez veces más grande que antes, tal vez el ignorarles no fue muy buena idea.

-Tsuna ya estamos mejor, así que te ayudaremos- Yamamoto tenía una mirada seria y fría, tenía su catana lista para la acción.

-Es cierto Tsuna-sama, nosotros le ayudaremos a derrotar esos bastardos- Gokudera ya tenía listas sus bombas en su mano y un cigarro en su boca -"les voy a enseñar, que nadie se mete con tsuna-sama"-.

Tsuna puso una mano en el hombro de Gokudera y la otra en el hombro de Yamamoto, los chicos se sorprendieron y lo miraron con duda.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya están muy heridos, no dejare que se hieran más, vayan a descansar yo de alguna forma, podre con estos dos- Los dos iban a protestar, pero al ver su mirada seria y si ninguna pisca de duda, no les quedo otra que aceptar, guardaron sus armas y se fueron a lado de Reborn.

-Pero si algo sale mal Tsuna-sama, entraremos a la acción sin pensarlo- Tsuna sonrió ante la declaración de su mano derecha- No te preocupes Gokudera, aun así, gracias- Tsuna encendió su llama y ya tenía sus guantes listos, tendría que ponerse serio con estos dos -"Sera mejor que no baje la guardia, estos dos podrían matarme sin pensarlo, buenos mas Mukuro, Hibari tal vez me deje en coma"- Tsuna se puso en guardia.

-kufufufufu-nya, estoy muy molesto tsuna-chan- Mukuro se acercaba lentamente -sabes no me gusta que me ignoren- Se podían ver unas venitas en su frente, casi se podía ver un demonio atrás de el -"¿Sera una ilusión?..Por una extraña razón presiento que no"- Tsuna sudo frio, Mukuro si que estaba enojado.

-Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte hasta que me canse- tsuna sintió un escalofrió, si un simple te morderé hasta la muerte dolía mucho, ahora multiplicado por quien sabe cuántas veces , debería matarlo, tal vez Hibari estaba nublado por la ira.

-"no será tan fácil"- Tsuna suspiro, iba a gastar toda su energía con ellos dos.

-kufufufufu-nya, no creas que eh olvidado tu pequeña broma Tsuna-chan-Mukuro lo miraba fríamente, algo muy raro en el, incluso Chrome se sorprendió.

-Que le habrá echo al extremo Tsuna a Mukuro y Hibari para que se enojen tanto- Grito Ryohei desde su lugar, todos pensaron lo mismo.

Mukuro y Hibari le dieron una fría mirada a Ryohei para que se callara, Ryohei simplemente dijo -"Extremo guardare silencio"- Y cerro su boca, el también sentía que su vida peligraba si seguía hablando por lo que prefirió callarse, no tenia muchas ganas de morir.

-Oh no es para tanto- Mukuro y Hibari, votaron lentamente su cabeza hacia Tsuna, como si fuera una película de terror -"debo admitir que si dan miedo"- Fue el pensamiento de Tsuna, acompañado de unos escalofríos.

-Oya oya, así que no fue nada kufufufufu-nya entonces no te preocupes el paseo que te daré por los 6 infiernos tampoco será la gran cosa- Mukuro sonreía maliciosamente.

-Herbívoro- Tsuna trago duro, estaba dudando si podría ganarle a sus guardianes.

-Oh vamos porque están tan enojados, solo fue una pequeña broma, yo solo salte encima de ustedes y junte sus cabezas con mis manos, quería que se dieran un cabezazo, nunca pensé que se fueran a dar un beso, pero aun sigo sin entender, porque están tan enojados, vamos fue tan malo- Tsuna sonreía inocentemente.

Todos se quedaron callados -"acabas de cavar tu propia tumba tsuna/tsuna-sama/tsuna-san/usagi-chan/decimo vongola"- fue el pensamiento de todos.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Tsuna y sus guardianes seguían peleando contra él, Tsuna había tenido que utilizar su x-buner para salir ileso de los ataque combinados de sus guardianes, su energía se estaba acabando peligrosamente, sus guardianes estaban en la misma situación, pero su orgullo los seguía motivando para pelear, los espectadores seguían viendo la pelea sin quitar un ojo de encima, estaban preocupados por la integridad de cierto castaño, bueno solo los guardianes, Reborn y Verde estaban sentados en unas mesita comiendo y tomando café, todos se preguntaban de donde había salido la mesita, pero prefirieron ignorarlo, Mukuro y Hibari estaban completamente sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron que el castaño fuera tan fuerte, estaban siendo heridos en su orgullo, porque aunque estuvieran peleando en equipo aún no lo vencían y ya habían usado sus ataques más fuertes, ya estaban al límite, Mukuro que estaba junto a Hibari de un momento a otro, empezó a reírse, pero no de su forma habitual.

-jajajajaja-nya- Mukuro... -"se estaba riendo sin su ¿kufufufufu?"- Si los guardianes antes tenían miedo, ahora sí que estaban asustados, miraban con preocupación a Tsuna, no saldría bien parado de esta, su hermano mayor parecía haber perdido la cordura, aunque dudaban si alguna vez la tuvo.

-Esto se está poniendo complicado no creen-reía nerviosamente Yamamoto, su cola se movía de un lado para otro, los demás solo asintieron lentamente, todos se encontraban de la misma forma.

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse Tsuna-sama los derrotara fácilmente- Gritaba con orgullo Gokudera.

-Aunque no les parece extraño- Comentaba en un susurro Chrome, todos voltearan a verla incluso Reborn con su súper oído la había escuchado y había despertado su curiosidad.

-Hare hare, a que te refieres Chrome-chan- Lambo preguntaba con duda, Chrome se sonrojo por la mirada de todos, no esperaba que la escucharan, aun así continuo.

-B-bueno aunque Hibari y Mukuro-onisan son a veces malos, nosotros aun así los queremos como hermanos, pero…- Todos se sorprendieron, a decir verdad eso era cierto, a pesar de que a veces eran malos con ellos, seguían siendo sus hermanos.

-¿Pero?- Reborn se encontraba a lado de Chrome, su plática le había entrado interés, algunos se asustaron por eso, otros solo gritaron extremo- En el caso de Ryohei- Y otros pocos ya estaban muy acostumbrados para no asustarse.

-A pesar de eso, me pregunto porque todos nos preocupamos mas por Tsuna-san, solo llevamos conociéndolo un día y todos sienten el deseo de protegerlo- Todos se sonrojaron ante esto, porque aunque no lo admitieran era verdad, el castaño despertaba en ellos un deseo de protegerlo, mientras que en otros quisieran encerrarlo y tenerlo solo para ellos -En el caso de reborn- Verde miraba con diversión la reacción de los guardianes, todo este asunto le daba demasiada risa.

-Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, es como si ya nos conociéramos- Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Ryohei, no había gritado ni dicho extremo, había hablado con seriedad, tal vez Ryohei era más maduro de lo que pensaban.

-Pero como no encontré respuesta lo ignore al extremo- Ryohei tenía su puño en alto, a todos les cayó una gotita por esto, bueno por un segundo lo habían creído.

Pero una voz llamo la atención de todos, sacándolos de su plática y pensamientos.

-¿No creen que si siguen así pronto llegaran a la base?- Todos sudaron frio, si no paraban pronto, se quedarían si lugar donde dormir, en ese momento verde se paro y se acerco a la pelea, no dejaría que le hicieran algo a su base.

-Porque no usas ese método Tsuna, tu intuición ya te debió haber dado una pista- Verde hablaba tranquilamente, como si dos demonios no estuvieran a punto de asesinar al castaño.

-No tenias que decírmelo Verde-san, estaba intentando no usar esa técnica, pero creo que tendré que llegar a esos límites, no hay opción- Tsuna sonreía, pero parecía que no le gustaba la técnica que iba a usar, todos se pusieron en alerta, ellos intervendrían si todo se salía fuera de control.

-Déjame ayudarte, esto hará que tu técnica tenga más efecto- Verde la había lanzado una capsula -solo parietal el botón y utiliza tu técnica- Verde sonreía maliciosamente.

Mukuro y Hibari no esperaron mas y atacaron a Tsuna, poco les importaba la técnica de Tsuna, solo querían pegarle y punto, ellos podrían contra cualquier técnica.

-Herbívoro- Hibari había alzado su tonfa para pegarle.

-kufufufufu-nya te veré en el infierno Tsuna-chan- Mukuro tenía también alzado su tridente, preparado para el último golpe.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir o que Mukuro y Hibari le hicieran algo, una humo rosa había rodeado al castaño con Hibari y Mukuro, todos esperaron a que el humo se dispersara, Mukuro y Hibari esperaron con paciencia para que pudieran golpear al castaño, pudieron ver una mata de cabello castaño pero a pocos centímetros de pegarle pararon, los demás se extrañaron por la repentina parálisis de Mukuro y Hibari, además del sonrojo que empezaba a notarse en su rostro, pero cuando el humo se dispuso, todos incluso verde que ya sabía que iba pasar, no se salvo de sorprenderse, la mayoría se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Mukuro, Hibari por favor no me hagan daño- Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo con las orejas bajas, poseía unas lagrimitas en los ojos, tenia levemente las mejillas sonrojadas y temblaba levemente, pero como si eso no fuera demasiado lindo, su ropa había cambiado, tenía una blusa blanca que llegaba arriba de su ombligo y que no tenia mangas ni cuello y un pequeño short blanco muy corto que dejaba ver completamente sus piernas, poseía en el cuello un pequeño collar negro, y unos pequeñas botas negras, su imagen era tan linda que todos quedaron sin palabras.

3...

2...

1...

Derrame nasal...

Todos tenían un hilito de sangre bajando por la nariz, Gokudera, Chrome y Ryohei se encontraban desmayados en el suelo, habían perdido demasiado sangre, Tsuna se veía endemoniadamente lindo y violable, incluso eso fue un gran golpe para Mukuro y Hibari que tenían la guardia baja.

-Chicos que hacen no van a continuar con la pelea- Decía maliciosamente Verde.

-Mmm...Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Hibari había guardado sus tonfas y se había dirigido hacia la casa, tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara que solo tsuna pudo notar.

-kufufufufu-nya no tengo tiempo para esto, será para la otra tsuna-chan- Mukuro le había susurrado esto en el oído y se había desvanecido en una niebla. Tsuna también noto un leve sonrojo en su guardián.

-T-tsuna-sama usted- Gokudera se levantaba del suelo mientras intentaba parar su sangrado nasal

-Jajaja tsuna- Yamamoto también se limpiaba un hilito de sangre de su nariz.

Todos estaban sonrojados por la repentina reacción del castaño, la imagen de tsuna los había sorprendido demasiado, todos tenían un leve sonrojo.

-Parece que funciono verdad Tsuna- Verde sonreía de una forma perversa.

-Parece que sí, ah sido demasiado divertido seducirlos, pero nunca pensé que caerían tan rápido- Tsuna ya no tenía lagrimas en los ojos, estaba parado mientras sonreía maliciosamente, todos se quedaron paralizados ante esto, nunca imaginaron que el castaño fuera tan perverso, tal vez verde lo había corrompido, fue el pensamiento de la mayoría, incluso reborn estaba sorprendido por esto.

-Si fuera mi estudiante estaría orgulloso- Pensaba maliciosamente Reborn, pero antes de preguntarle algo un humo naranja rodeo a Tsuna, cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron ver a tsuna pero tenía otra vez sus orejas de conejo y mantenía su cola de león.

-HIIII! no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, porque tenias que darme este vestido Verde-san- A todos les cayó una gotita, Tsuna actuaba como antes, estaba nervioso y parecía tener miedo.

-Verde que significa esto- Reborn tenía apuntado su pistola a su hermano menor, nunca le gustaba que le tomaran con la guardia baja, quería saber bien lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso si tenía que torturar a su hermano lo haría, después de todo Reborn era Reborn no importaba la situación en que se encontrara.

-Reborn como siempre actuando tan directamente, da igual que quieres que te diga- Verde miraba con astucia a Reborn, ya sabía las preguntas que le haría, por lo que no tenía que contestar ni decirle completamente la verdad, todavía quería divertirse con él, también le gustaba torturar al decimo vongola, enserio ese niño era más divertido de molestar que skull, si los arcobaleno se dieran cuenta lo molestarían todos los días, aunque tal vez no tanto por su amabilidad, más bien quedarían atrapados por el castaño cayendo a sus pies -"Tal vez no sería tan mala idea traerlos, con sus formas adultas podrían divertirme un rato"- Pero la voz seria y enojada de Reborn lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-VERDE! no estoy para tus juegos, me vas a decir ahora quien es este chico y que hace aquí- Reborn parecía molesto, los presentes sintieron un poco de temor, incluso dieron un paso atrás alejándose del hitman, Reborn daba demasiado miedo.

-Está bien te lo diré, pero creo que es mejor entrar a la base, ya se está haciendo de noche y tengo que cambiar la posición de la base- Verde ya esperaba esas preguntas de Reborn, así podría seguir con su plan sin interrupciones.

Todos se adentraron a la base, Gokudera y Yamamoto acompañaron a Tsuna hasta la sala donde conversarían un rato mientras reborn y verde platicaban a solas, ya que Verde no quería que escucharan la conversación, todos aceptaron, nunca desobedecerían a su padre a pesar de que era un poco retorcido y malvado, el siempre se había portado amable con ellos y nunca les había hecho nada malo, siempre los protegía, su padre era lo que más apreciaban, incluso Hibari y Mukuro pensaban eso, incluso si no tenían todos sus recuerdos completos con él, aun así lo querían mucho.

-Veo que ustedes aprecian mucho a Verde-san- Fue un pensamiento que había salido sin querer de Tsuna, no pensaba decirlo pero las palabras habían salido antes de que pudiera callarse, todos en la estancia voltearon a verlo, a excepción de Mukuro y hibari que estaban desaparecidos, ryohey se había ido a entrenar y Reborn y Verde seguían en su discusión en otra sala, ahí solo se encontraban Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Lambo adulto.

-Así es Tsuna-sama, nosotros respetamos mucho a padre- Gokudera parecía hablar con orgullo sobre su padre

-Jajaja supongo que si Tsuna- Yamamoto lucia una gran sonrisa, Gokudera se había molestado con el "supongo" y empezaba a gritarle sacando sus dinamitas.

-Si respeto a papa- Chrome asentía levemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- aunque papa pueda tomarse muy enserio sus trabajos, es porque ama su trabajo, aunque nunca nos deja a un lado, es una gran padre- "Un padre que hubiera querido tener"- Pero Chrome sacudió un poco su cabeza, no sabía porque pensaba eso, verde era su verdadero padre, por lo que no tenía que pensar en esas tonterías.

-Hare, hare pues yo no sabría decirte usagi-chan, yo no soy familia de Verde, vine aquí solo de visita por unas circunstancias- Lambo sonreía pícaramente, el aparte de Verde y Tsuna, eran los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba en realidad, y eso en realidad le gustaba, ya que en ese momento él sabía algo que Reborn no, ya había estado en ese tipo de situaciones tan raras, pero era la primera vez que el estaba en la posición de Reborn, sabiendo lo que sucedía y divirtiéndose con la cara de sorpresa y enojo de parte de reborn.

-"Ver la cara de sorpresa de Reborn, es algo que recordare por siempre"- Lambo se reía internamente, en realidad nunca pensó que actuar como Reborn seria tan divertido -"Con razón, disfruta tanto haciendo"- Lambo estaba muy distraído como para no darse cuenta que todos lo miraban con duda, pero rápidamente reacciono tosiendo un poco y volviendo a su personalidad calmada.

-Hare, hare lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos-Lambo sonreía con inocencia.

-Ni siquiera siendo un adulto cambias, enserio eso, solo a una estúpida vaca le sucede -Gruño con enojo el guardián de la tormenta.

Tsuna temió por que empezara una pelea pero todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Gokudera tenía una extraña mirada de sorpresa y todos lo miraran con duda, Lambo se veía un poco pálido, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yamamoto se le adelanto.

-jajaja ¿a qué te refieres con vaca Gokudera?- Yamamoto lo miraba con duda, Gokudera le regreso la mirada y sin más le respondió.

-la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente lo dije sin pensar, entiendo de estúpido pero no porque le dije vaca- Gokudera se veía un poco confuso por sus propias palabras, lo había dicho sin pensar.

Por la mirada de Lambo Tsuna entendió lo que pasaba, Lambo ahora tenía una orejas y cola de un gato, de color negro, por lo que ya no tenía sus cuernos y no usaba ropa de vaca, Gokudera no tenía su memoria para recordar su anterior apariencia -"¿acaso su memoria está volviendo?"- No sabía cómo actuar, miro a su guardián de la tormenta, tal vez el le explicaría todo, lambo entendió la indirecta de Tsuna y se levanto ante la mirada se sorpresa de todos.

-No lo pienses tanto Gokureda, debes haber tomado la manía de Reborn de llamarme así, de todos modos si me disculpan le enseñare la base a usagi-chan- Lambo agarro la muñeca de Tsuna y antes que alguien reaccionara se lo llevo de ahí rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

-Hare hare eso estuvo cerca joven vongola- Lambo parecía un poco aliviado, agradecía de poder huir de esa incomoda situación, pero incluso si se sentía así, aun tenía su mirada calmada en todo momento.

-HIIII lo sabía, tú tienes tus recuerdos Lambo adulto- Tsuna estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, al menos tendría ah alguien con quien hablar o que pudiera ayudarlo.

-Hare, hare, joven vongola, deberías llamarme simplemente lambo y yo te llamare tsuna-chan que te parece- Lambo tenía una sonrisa picara, pero Tsuna que no se dio cuenta de esto, por su expresión calmada solo asintió levemente.

-"Hare, hare tan inocente como siempre tsuna"- Pensaba mentalmente el guardián del rayo.

-Por cierto que te parece si antes de enseñarte la base, te respondo tus preguntas y comemos en la sala, será mejor relajarnos un poco- Lambo parecía gustarle la idea de estar a solas con tsuna, tenía una expresión calmada con una sonrisa, que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya.

-Está bien Lambo- Tsuna caminaba atrás de Lambo, cuando Lambo se detuvo en una puerta, Tsuna también paro, de seguro ya habían llegado a su destino, pero antes que de Lambo abriera las puertas, se escucharon gritos y bombas cerca de ahí.

-Hare, hare se me olvido por un segundo, en esta base nunca hay tranquilidad tsuna- Lambo parecía un poco cansado de soportar a los jóvenes vongola, Tsuna solo sintió un poco de lastima por su joven, bueno no tan joven guardián, pero prefirió solo entrar a la habitación, el sabia que los días siguientes serian muy ruidosos, lo mejor era aprovechar la poca paz y cordura que aun había, antes de que Verde y Reborn la arruinen o lo torturen, Tsuna suspiro, tendría que soportar ese infierno, tenía que salvar a sus guardianes.

-solo espero que mi día siga tranquilo hasta que termine, Tsuna presentía que no seria así, pero prefería ignorar sus presentimientos, luego perdería la cabeza, por ahora aprovecharía para preguntarle a su guardián del rayo, esperando que le contestara a todas sus preguntas.

~OMAKE 1~

~en la sala con Chrome, Gokudera y Yamamoto~

-Por cierto, me podrían decir a que se debió su pelea- Chrome tenía esa duda en la cabeza, había llegado un poco después de que empezara la discusión.

-oh eso, jajaja pues padre había preguntado quien se encargaría de buscar a tsuna- Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa despreocupada- entonces empezaron a pelear hibari y mukuro, pero Gokudera que quería interrogar personalmente al intruso también se había ofrecido, los tres empezaron una pelea, yo me uni para ayudar a Gokudera, pero reborn se enojo y empezó ah apuntarnos con su pistola jajaja- Yamamoto sonreía como si nada, provocando que cayera una gota en los presentes.

-Tsk como siempre esos bastardos no dejaban de pelear por ir a buscar a tsuna, así que padre interfirió y propuso que peleáramos en equipo para ver quién sería el que iría a buscarlo, y como bastardos que son, nuestros hermanos mayores aceptaron por lo que no tuve otra opción que unirme a este tonto friki del beisbol –Gokudera tenía una expresión de fastidio, no le había gustado para nada hacer pareja con su hermano takeshi.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué siguieron peleando?- Chrome tenía una pequeña duda.

-¿Eh? A que te refieres – Yamamoto ni Gokureda entendían a donde quería llegar su hermanita menor.

-Es que si todo fue por quien iría a buscar a tsuna-san, ¿por qué no pararon cuando llego?- Chrome no entendía porque sus hermanos no habían parado con la llegada del castaño.

-¡Ah ¡ eso fue porque…- En ese momento el cigarrillo que tenia Gokudera cayó al suelo, se había dando cuenta que las palabras de su hermana tenían razón, ya no había razón para luchar.

-No sirvo como mano derecha de tsuna-sama- Gokureda se encontraba en una esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-jajaja creo que no nos dimos cuenta- Yamamoto reía despreocupadamente, haciendo que el guardián de la tormenta se enojara.

-DEJA DE REIRTE ESTUPIDO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL- Gokudera parecía muy enojado, haberse dado cuenta de su error lo había dejado de muy mal humor.

-Enserio todavía son unos críos- por la entrada entraba un reborn sonriendo con superioridad.

-Lo siento Reborn-san- Gokudera parecía molesto por su actitud de crio, Reborn tenia toda la razón.

-"Enserio que clase de sobrinos me llego a tocar"- se quejaba Reborn para sus adentros, mientras suspiraba.

-LLEGUE AL EXTREMO- Todos se taparon los oídos por el repentino grito de Ryohei, a veces se preguntaban como su hermano no se rompía a sí mismo el tímpano.

-ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CESPED NO GRITES- Gokudera había empezado a pelear con Ryohey, todos decidieron ignorar su pelea y sentarse en la sala, después de que se cansaran de gritar, Gokudera y Ryohei también se sentaron en la sala –Aunque para callar a Ryohei, Reborn tuvo que amenazarlo- Ahora todos se encontraban platicando entre ellos, pero Chrome que aun tenía otra duda, interrumpió la plática.

-Reborn-san- El aludido voltio hacia Chrome, los demás también pusieron atención a su plática, Chrome no hablaba muy seguidamente con Reborn, por lo que les llamo la atención.

-¿qué pasa Chrome?- Reborn también se encontraba sorprendido por la repentina valentía de su sobrina para hablarle, antes ella solo se escondía atrás de su hermano mukuro y casi nunca le dirigía la palabra.

-Me preguntaba porque cuando insultas o hablas con lambo-san ¿le dices vaca?- Chrome había escuchado muchas veces decirle así su tío a lambo, ya había tenido esa duda, pero su curiosidad había aumentado después de que Gokudera también lo llamara así accidentalmente, nunca había encontrado un motivo para que lo llamaran así.

-¿Oh eso? No es la gran cosa, es solo que cuando lambo llego aquí por primera vez cuando todavía teníamos nuestros recuerdos borrosos aun, tenía una estúpida ropa con estampado de vaca, yo me burle de él, por lo que ya no usa ese tipo de ropa, pero creo que aun posee esos gustos, así que yo nunca pierdo la oportunidad para burlarme de el- reborn poseía una sonrisa perversa y sádica, que provoco un escalofrió en la mayoría, de repente de la puerta entraba un aura negra a la habitación.

-ETUPIDO REBORN- Lambo tenía el ceño fruncido, había oído toda la conversación sobre él, estaba completamente enojado con el hitman.

-De que te enojas estúpida vaca, solo eh dicho la verdad- reborn tenía una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que causo que lambo se enojara mas, Reborn ya estaba listo para pelear pero de un momento a otro, lambo se calmo.

-Ya no soy un crio para dejarme influenciar por tus insultos Reborn a diferencia de ti, yo si eh crecido, puedes ser una anciano, pero sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un crio de cinco años- Lambo sonreía con arrogancia, Reborn se enojo por el comentario da la vaca, sus comentarios lo habían molestado más de lo que creía.

-Sí que quieres morir estúpida vaca- Reborn tenía su pistola lista para la batalla, por los rayos que se lanzaban con sus miradas, los presentes habían optado por esconderse tras en el sillón.

-No me intimidas reborn, será mejor que te prepares, ya no tendrás a tsuna para distraerme, así que date por muerto, porque de otra forma no me hubieras podido ganar "anciano"- Esto último lambo lo había dicho más fuerte, reborn estaba muy enojado, tenía unas venitas en su frente.

-"MIERDA, como hace la estúpida vaca para sacarme de mis casillas"- Reborn estaba muy enojado, nadie lo hacía enojar tanto como lambo.

-Oh por cierto antes de que se me olvide y te deje inconsciente- Ante esto el aura que desprendía reborn aumento, los presentes se preocupaban por la vida de lambo, no creían que saliera vivo después de haber hecho enojar reborn.

-Que pasa estúpida vaca, vas a pedir misericordia, porque si es así, date por muerto- Reborn parecía muy enojado, lambo solo sonreí divertidamente.

-El único que pedirá clemencia serás tú reborn- La sonrisa de arrogancia, provoco que reborn rechinara los dientes por el enojo.

-Kufufufu enserio que nunca puede haber silencio-nya- Mukuro parecía divertido por la situación.

-mukuro-onichan-chrome corría a lado de su hermano, pero entonces tan inocente como siempre chrome hizo otra pregunta, olvidando la tensión en que se encontraba la habitación -mukuro-onichan...-

-kufufufu-nya que pasa chrome-chan-

-mmm porque lleva puesto un uniforme femenino- De repente todos voltearon hacia mukuro.

-kufufufufu-nya esto es gracias a mi querido hermano ave-kun- Un aura negra rodeaba a mukuro.

-herviboro no me eches la culpa, solo me estaba vengando- de la entrada entraba kyoya con un uniforme escolar femenino igual al de mukuro.

-kufufufufu-nya no eches la culpa ave-kun tu fuiste el que activo la trampa de padre- Mukuro parecía enojado -ahora por tu culpa tendremos que esperar unas horas para poder quitárnoslo enserio com...!zaz!- Mukuro fue interrumpido por el golpe repentino de hibari, empezaron a pelear, mientras lambo y reborn seguían en una discusión verbal.

-kufufufufu-nya alguien parece molesto- Mukuro parecía divertirse por el enfado de hibari.

-herviboro deja de decir nya me molestas- hibari parecía muy enojado.

-Ya antes de que me sigas interrumpiendo, lo que quiero decirte antes de empezar, no se te olvide depositar el dinero de la apuesta en mi cuenta bancaria, después de todo yo gane la apuesta tsuna fue el ganador- Lambo parecía contento con su victoria, pero Reborn no le dejo disfrútalo mucho.

-Entonces tu no olvides en pagarme, en la apuesta donde veíamos que si Tsuna podria seducir a Hibari y Mukuro, recuerda que yo gano- hibari y mukuro detuvieron su lucha para mirar con odio hacia los adultos, reborn ahora era el que sonreía arrogantemente.

-Entonces tu me pagaras por la apuesta para ver si aun después de un día, aun habría un idiota que seguiría diciendo-nya después de una frase, mukuro sigue haciéndolo así que yo gano- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba verde era por los gastos de reparación de su base.

-¡Rayos! Si sigo así, pronto seré como viper con el dinero- se quejaba mentalmente verde.

(Cierta ilusionista que camina por un pasillo estornudo por el comentario, pero como no ganaba nada por ello, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino)

Tsuna que se encontraba lejos de ahí, solo podía escuchar unos explosiones y gritos de auxilio, pero prefirió no moverse y seguir tomando su te.

-Enserio reborn y Lambo nunca aprenderán la lección- decía el joven vongola con desilusión, a veces se preguntaba si su guardián no se cansaba de discutir con su tutor, casi parecía que lo disfrutara.

**-NOTAS-**

**Que les pareció XD si siento que eh flaqueado un poco con este capitulo, pero es que mi ****imaginación**

**se esfumo un poco XP y eso que es el mas largo n pero no se preocupen hare mas divertido el siguiente**

**recuerden acepto sugerencias e ideas sobre el siguiente capitulo, si tienen una fantasía sobre algunos de los personajes**

**pueden sugerirla para que ponga en aprietos a los personajes muajajajaja, no olviden dejar reviews :D eso sube mi animo**

**para escribir n.n bueno Ciao! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo sientoooooo enserio, se que tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, pero es que eh estado ocupado con la escuela, ademas eh estado también ocupada con otras historias :B espero que no se enojen e intentare actualizarlo antes, pero no se preocupen prometo que no lo dejare así nada mas lo seguiré aunque tenga que morir en el intento, jeje literalmente XD bueno sin mas, aquí les dejo su capitulo, espero que les guste**

******Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: ~ Un pequeño fragmento de lo que paso antes de que llegara el pequeño conejo/neko~**

Tsuna se encontraba en la sala esperando por Lambo, solo esperaba que su guardián aun estuviera bien y no hubiera hecho muchos daños al lugar -"Pero lo mejor será pensar en cómo regresar a la normalidad a mis amigos, tengo que hablar pronto con verde, HIIII no q-quiero saber que me harán Hibari y Mukuro por meterlos en ese problema"- Tsuna sudo frió no quería imaginar las cosas horribles que le harían sus guardianes, cuando recuperaran sus recuerdos, porque estaba casi seguro que le echarían la culpa a él, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta, por ella entraba Lambo con unos rasguños, pero nada para preocuparse.

-Yare yare, enserio que siguen siendo unos mocosos tus guardianes Tsuna-ni –Tsuna sonrió por el apodo que le dio Lambo, eso significaba que seguían siendo cercanos aun después de 20 años, Lambo noto la sonrisa de Tsuna, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, pero siendo ya un adulto pudo desaparecer el sonrojo antes de que Tsuna se diera cuenta.

-Yare yare, porque esa sonrisa Tsuna-chan- Tsuna suspiro un poco por el apodo, realmente no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, le recordaba ha cierto albino amante de los malvaviscos.

-Lambo, preferiría que me llamaras Tsuna-ni por favor- Lambo se sentó a lado de Tsuna.

-Yare yare, lo siento pero me niego, ese apodo después sería un problema- Tsuna no entiendo la indirecta de Lambo, este solo negó con la cabeza -"Yare yare, sigues siendo muy inocente jefe"- Lambo suspiro y acerco su cuerpo mas al de Tsuna, también empezó acercar su rostro, dejándolo a unos centímetros, espero que Tsuna hiciera algo por su cercanía.

-¿eh? Que pasa Lambo, tengo algo en el rostro- Lambo casi se cae por la respuesta de Tsuna –"¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?...no, creo que solo es muy lento"- Lambo se alejo de Tsuna, suspiro un poco, sería muy difícil de conquistar si solo usan indirectas, su jefe solo se daría cuenta si se lo dijeran en la cara, Lambo sonrió por la ingenuidad de su jefe, le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza –"Yare yare, mi plan para molestarlo no funcionara si es tan lento, bueno tendré que ver solo como espectador, además creo que sería lo mejor, no quiero ver como I-pin se pone si se llegara a enterar"- Lambo trago un poco de saliva, I-pin podría ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía, salió de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia Tsuna.

-Tsuna-ni enserio que eres muy lento, pero eso es mejor, así es más divertido para mi, podre ver como sufren los demás- Lambo se rio bajito por la cara de duda de su hermano mayor.

-¿Eh? A que te refieres Lambo- Tsuna inclino un poco su cabeza, viéndose extremadamente lindo, haciendo que a Lambo le corriera un hilito de sangre.

-¡Eh! A nada Tsuna ignora lo que dije- Lambo se limpio el hilito de sangre -"Mierda sigue siendo demasiado lindo Tsuna-ni, si no fuera que te quiero como hermano, creo que ya me hubiera lanzado sobre ti, Yare yare, no creo que salgas bien parado de esta Tsuna-ni"- Lambo volteo hacia Tsuna y con un poco de lastima le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-ni, todos lo entenderemos, después de todo, son leones contra un pequeño conejo, así que no creas que diremos algo de tu relación con alguno de ellos- Lambo negó con la cabeza con una mirada de lastima, Tsuna al verla, no supo el porqué, pero se sintió ofendido.

-¿Relación? De qué rayos hablas Lambo- Tsuna suspiro, nunca entendería a su guardián, incluso aunque fuera un adulto era muy complicado entenderlo.

-Nada Tsuna-ni, ignora lo que te dije, mejor cambiemos de tema, estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas respecto a lo que paso con tus guardianes y Reborn- Lambo puso una mirada seria al igual que Tsuna.

-Sí, Lambo, quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente esta semana que no estuve, estoy seguro que tú no has perdido ningún recuerdo- Lambo se perdió en sus pensamientos, suspiro un poco y miro hacia Tsuna.

-Está bien Tsuna-ni te contare que fue lo que paso desde que llegue del futuro- Lambo miro hacia el techo, estuvo un rato pensando que decir, se acomodo en el sillón y empezó a relatar lo sucedido.

* * *

**~FLASH BACK~**

-Cuando va a despertar la estúpida vaca Verde- Lambo tenia los parpados cerrados, pero podía saber quien era por el tono de voz, aunque le había extrañado que sonara menos gruesa, tal vez todavía estaba adormilado, aun a si se sorprendió que el tono de voz de Reborn sonara amable al dirigirse al arcobaleno del rayo -"Si definitivamente, estoy soñando o tal vez ya morí y estoy en el infierno siendo torturado"- pensó con incredulidad Lambo.

-No me preguntes a mi Reborn, soy científico no adivinador- Verde tenía un tono de molestia en la voz- Si tanto te preocupa porque no intentas despertarlo al estilo "La bella durmiente"- Lambo frunció un poco el ceño por esto -"Antes preferiría morir a ser besado por Reborn"- Lambo sonrió un poco por su pensamiento, intento moverse, pero algo enrollado en su cuerpo lo impedía.

-Bueno ¿por qué no?... hay que hacer el intento- Lambo sintió escalofrió, -"Reborn no lo dice enserio verdad"- Pero algo rozando sus labios los hizo abrirlos y romper las cuerdas de su cuerpo alejándose en el proceso, pero sus ojos se abrieron mas, al ver lo que había tocado sus labios no había sido Reborn, no, había sido León su camaleón.

-Así que estabas despierto vaca estúpida- Lambo vio como Reborn sonreía de forma sádica- tienes suerte idiota, si no funcionaba esto, te hubiera despertado golpeándote- Reborn sonrió con malicia, se fue a sentar a un sillón que se encontraba al frente de Lambo, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, la habitación era un tipo de sala, con las paredes blancas y los sillones negros, el cuarto tenía una alfombre negra, había una ventana que dejaba ver un bosque, aparte de los sillones y la alfombre, en la habitación no había nada más.

-Reborn vas ah asustarlo- Verde también se sentó en un sillón, el cual estaba a la derecha de reborn- Me imagino que estarás confundido, no te preocupes es normal, al parecer un experimento ocasiono que todos perdieran sus memorias, al parecer, alguien había jugado con él y lo había estropeado, todavía me pregunto quién lo baño con jugo de uva- Lambo vio como Verde tenía un brillo de enojo dirigido hacia él, sudo frió estaba más que seguro que había sido su yo del pasado.

-La maquina tuvo un corto circuito, estaba programada para hacerlos olvidar sus habilidades, eso haría que empezaran desde cero y entrenaran las habilidades que más se les dificultaban, desafortunadamente, al estropearse, en vez de borrar sus habilidades, borro sus memorias, tu al tener la bazuca de los diez años, provoco que cambiaras con tu yo del futuro, pero en vez de diez años en el futuro, fueron veinte, en total fueron afectados ocho, tu eres el ultimo que ha despertado, todos retomaron la conciencia unas horas después del accidente, desafortunadamente tu estuviste un día completo en estado de inconsciencia- Verde sonrió, Lambo proceso la información, no recordaba nada de eso.

-Bueno te daré tus datos tu nombre es Lambo bovino, eres el sucesor de la familia Bovino, una familia de mafiosos, tienes 25 años de edad- Lambo sudo frió -"Acaso explicaría de la misma forma a cualquier persona con amnesia, que cruel"- Lambo sus piro un poco, ahora fue el turno de verde en presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Verde, soy el científico número uno del mundo, también soy el arcobaleno del rayo, el es Reborn, también reconocido como el asesino número uno del mundo, también es un arcobaleno como yo, pero a diferencia de mi, el, es el arcobaleno del sol- Lambo vio a Reborn con interrogante, no era muy normal que Reborn no tuviera un aura asesina al estar al lado de Verde.

-"Acaso Reborn, el Reborn que yo conozco esta hablando normalmente con ¿Verde?, una de las personas que mas odia, incluso le habla ¿familiarmente?...no puede ser estoy en una dimensión alterna y una muy terrorífica"- Lambo no podía dejar de ver a Reborn con incredulidad, Reborn noto que Lambo lo estaba observando y decidió molestarlo.

-¿Qué? Acaso te enamoraste de mi vaca estúpida- Lambo frunció el ceño, se paro rápidamente y se puso en pose de pelea- oh vaya, parece que no olvidaste como pelear- Reborn se paro y convirtió a León en su fiel pistola- si quieres jugar juguemos- Lambo no espero un segundo y le lanzo contra él, pero su puño fue detenido por el brazo de Reborn, Reborn no desperdicio la oportunidad y apunto su pistola hacia su pierna, y disparo, Lambo pudo evitar la bala, pero su cara estaba llena de sorpresa, Reborn nunca había usado sus balas cuando peleaban desde que había tenido su verdadera forma.

-¿Tu vas enserio?- Reborn no pudo evitar poner una expresión de duda en su rostro, puso su mirada en Reborn- Verde-san, que ha-BAM- Lambo pudo esquivar la bala por poco, puso su mirada en Reborn- maldito- Lambo apretó sus puños.

-Nunca te distraigas cuando estas frente a un enemigo vaca idiota, parece que no me conoces lo suficiente, nunca debes tomarme a la ligera vaca estúpida, si no fueras conocido de mi hermano ya te hubiera matado- Reborn transformo de nuevo a león en un camaleón y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Lambo se quedo estupefacto, su siempre calmada expresión, fue cambiada por una de sorpresa, Verde que observaba todo, noto que Lambo sabia más de lo creía.

-No perdiste tus memorias verdad- Verde pronuncio mas en afirmación que en pregunta, Lambo lo vio unos segundos antes de asentir, camino hacia el sillón donde estaba antes Reborn y se sentó- Así que estoy en lo correcto, bueno te contare, no veo ningún problema en mis planes si tu lo sabes- Lambo solo guardo silencio -"vaya quien lo diría, aquel ruidoso mocoso se convirtió en todo un hombre"- Verde lo miro unos segundos antes de seguir hablando- Después del accidente, yo fui el primero en despertar, afortunadamente no perdí la memoria al encontrarme lejos de la maquina, Reborn se encontraba cerca para ver que no hubiera nada extraño en la maquina, pero en ese momento la maquina tuvo un corto circuito y se activo sin mi consentimiento- Verde tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a Lambo traga un poco de saliva.

-Se ve que estas muy dolido por eso- Lambo dijo sarcásticamente, Verde solo bufo y siguió.

-No sabes cuánto- Verde tenía una sonrisa y tenía una mano en su corazón, Lambo solo rodó los ojos- como sea, después de que me despertara, me encontré con todos desmayados, así que los lleve a la enfermería, para que pudieran recuperarse- Verde tenía una sonrisa que hizo a Lambo estremecerse.

-"Creo que con enfermería se refiere a su laboratorio y con recuperarse debe ser a empeorar nuestro estado"- Lambo sudo frió trago un poco de saliva, se paro lentamente, camino hasta el sillón que estaba en frente de Verde y sentó, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió algo de dolor, como si le hubieran pisado el pie, además sentía algo moverse a tras de él, con nerviosismo tomo lo que se movía y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al tener entre sus manos una cola negra, al jalarla sintió un leve dolor y se percato que estaba unida a él, con una sonrisa nerviosa se llevo sus manos a su cabeza encontrándose con una orejas peludas, un aura negra empezó a cubrirle.

-Vaya quien lo diría, te diste cuenta muchos rápido que los demás, debo felicitarte- Verde tenía una sonrisa ladeada, Lambo sintió las ganas de electrocutarlo en ese momento, pero todavía debía hacer que le respondiera a sus preguntas, así que usando la poca cordura que tenia dejo el nerviosismo de lado y miro seriamente a verde.

-Debo imaginar que esta pequeña sorpresa es producto tuyo o me equivoco- Lambo miraba con seriedad a Verde, este solo bufo y lo miro de la misma forma.

-Lo admito, después de llevarlos a la enfermería, no aguante las ganas de hacerles tomas una pastillas que estoy creando para aumentar la agilidad usando ADN felino, pero creo que no salió como esperaba- Verde suspiro- Parece que las pastillas tenía unos pequeños efectos secundarios- Lambo tuvo un leve tic en la ceja.

-¿Pequeños? Tener una cola y orejas de gato son para ti pequeños- Lambo tenia e ceño fruncido- espera… ¿por qué tomaste la pastilla tu también?- Lambo le dio una mirada incrédula, Verde borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-Fue mientras les hacia tomar las pastillas, cuando estaba a punto de dártela, la examine un leve momento, pero parece que alguien tenía una pesadilla y me dio un golpe, la pastilla entro por mi boca y al recibir una patada tuya me la trague accidentalmente- Lambo tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya quien lo diría, parece que el odio de toda la gente que te detesta por fin te alcanzo- Verde le dio una mirada de molestia y Lambo le sonrió amablemente- de todos modos, cuanto durara este efecto- Verde miro hacia otro lado- debo tomar eso como un no lo sé ¿verdad?, rayos y yo que creía que Reborn exageraba cuando decía que te odiaba, pero ahora creo que entiendo sus sentimientos- Lambo suspiro- bueno eso ya no importa, ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que les dijiste a los guardianes y a reborn- Lambo noto la sonrisa perversa de verde, eso no le dio buena espina.

-Oh si~ al parecer tenían una pérdida de memoria, todos menos tu y yo, a diferencia de ti, a ellos los puse juntos en la enfermería, tu ya no cabías así que te traje a esta habitación- Verde no borraba su sonrisa.

-Vaya parece que fui el más afortunado, enserio que estaba muy cómodo en el suelo-Lambo rodó los ojos.

-Oh~ me disculpo, parece que reborn quería sentarse y tú eras un estorbo- Verde le sonreía divertidamente- Pero créeme que intente hacer algo- Lambo le dio una mirada asesina.

-Si ya me doy cuenta, con hacer algo te refieres ah ayudarlo a empujarme ¿no?- Ante la afirmación de Verde lambo tuvo la necesidad de darle un puñetazo, pero usando su autocontrol solo apretó sus puños- bueno no importa continua- Verde asintió

-Como te decía, después de hacerles tomar las pastillas, el efecto ocurrió al momento, al verte tuve un leve escalofrió así que fui a la habitación donde estaban los demás guardianes, y como lo había previsto, todos tenían el mismo efecto, solo cambiaba el color de sus colas y orejas, pero de ahí todos tenían el mismo efecto- Verde tenía una sonrisa nerviosa- cuando iba a salir para ver si encontraba una cura, no tuve el tiempo de hui-quiero decir de encontrar la cura porque Reborn se había despertado en ese momento y digamos que después de eso, tuve demasiadas sorpresas para un día- Verde suspiro- pero por ahora, estoy ocupado, en otro momento te lo contare, por ahora te diré lo básico, Reborn cree que los arcobalenos además de ser las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo, todos somos hermanos, le dije que éramos antes un grupo, después le conté de la misión que nos había hecho realizar Checker Face, lo que habíamos pasado, y que nos habíamos separado, entonces le conté todo lo que paso contigo y Tsuna junto a los demás guardianes, pero tuve que cambiar algunos cosas, después le conté de la pelea de los Arcobalenos y la misión de ponerle un fin de una vez por todas a ese bastardo…- Verse se había levantado- o casi se me olvida hay otro detalle y es que los guardianes son mis hijos, todos menos tu claro, después de todo con tu edad será muy poco probable, iba a decir que eras un experimento fallido- Verde se quedo pensando un momento, Lambo tenía un aura asesina- pero al final cambie de parecer- Lambo le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Quieres decir que al final te arrepentiste- Lambo ya no creía a Verde tan mala persona.

-si después de pensarlo cambie de parecer- Verde había abierto la puerta- acaso crees que sería capaz de tener un experimento tan defectuoso- Verde cerró la puerta.

-M-maldito b-bastardo- Lambo sin poder evitarlo empezó a reunir electricidad y descargando su enojo destruyo la pared a su derecha, tras destruir la pared, suspiro.

-"bueno al menos nada puede salir peor"- pero al minuto se arrepintió, al despejarse el humo pudo ver a un Hibari, Mukuro y Reborn muy molestos, parecía que el cuarto de alado era un baño y ellos estaban tomando un baño, al instante Lambo se paralizo, Reborn como Mukuro y Hibari se amarraron una toalla en la cadera y tomaron sus armas, durante las siguientes horas, Lambo tuvo que esconderse de esos tres demonios, tal vez podría con Hibari y Mukuro, incluso si pelearan juntos podría contra ellos, pero gastaría mucha fuerza, pero ahora si le agregábamos a Reborn, Lambo no dudaba que moriría.

* * *

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

Tsuna miraba con incredulidad a Lambo, parecía que su guardián había sufrido más de lo que creía.

-No tienes ni idea- Lambo suspiro y un aura depresiva lo rodeo.

-Lo s-siento Lambo creo que debí haber l-llegado antes- Tsuna miraba con un poco de lastima a su guardián- espera…LAMBO ya te dije que no leas lo que pienso- Tsuna suspiro- sabes que… ya eso me da igual- Tsuna también fue rodeado por un aura depresiva, pero el aura desapareció y Tsuna se paro- ya no puedo estar deprimido, mi familia tiene problemas debo ayudarlos, tengo que hablar con Verde, quiero saber cuanto tardara la cura, además debo saber, que fue lo que precisamente les dijo a mis guardianes- Tsuna iba a salir cuando cierto himno lo hizo detenerse en seco

-C-creo que primero deberás evadir a ciertos depredadores- Lambo rio bajito- pero no te preocupes tengo una idea- Lambo sonrió de lado- Porque para que te dejen en paz, no los engañamos- Lambo tenía una sonrisa ladeada- finjamos ser una pareja- Lambo miraba a Tsuna con un brillo en su mirada, Tsuna trago un poco de saliva

-L-LAMBO, no voy a fingir ser tu pareja- Tsuna se había cruzado de brazos- eso en que nos ayudaría, no es como si mis guardianes estuvieran enamorados de mi o algo así- Tsuna negó con la cabeza- además no me gustan los hombres, tal vez ya no esté enamorado de Kyoko, pero no significa que me dejen de gustar las chicas- Tsuna había inflado las mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado, Lambo en ese momento solo paso por su mente un pensamiento.

-"ya claro, entonces la pareja con la que estas en el futuro no cuenta ¿no?, Tsuna eso es tan creíble como si me dijeran que Xanxus anda con Levi"- Lambo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar escapar su comentario, no podía entrometerse en el pasado, si decía algo podía cambiar el futuro de Tsuna, y si su actual pareja se enteraba, sabía que estaba más que muerto.

-Tsuna a veces enserio me preocupo por ti- Lambo se palmeo la frente- ¿acaso estas ciego?, me gustaría explicártelo pero es el deber de ellos confesártelo, mira tú confía en mí, ya verás que ellos ya no te buscaran tanto- Lambo tenía una sonrisa juguetona- bueno…tal vez- Tsuna lo miro con incredulidad.

-Lambo lo dices enserio- Lambo le dio una mirada de -"Tienes una idea mejor"- Tsuna suspiro y asintió levemente, sabía que no podía caer más bajo, Lambo ante esto sonrió triunfante.

-Veras que será muy interesante- Lambo sonrió Tsuna trago saliva arrepintiéndose de su decisión, iba a decir algo pero lambo lo cargo de forma nupcial.

-L-LAMBO QUE CREES QUE HACES- Tsuna tenía sus mejillas rojas, Lambo rió bajito por la expresión de su hermano mayor- bájame, debemos de ir a ver a Verde- Tsuna intento soltarse del agarre de su guardián, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

-Claro que iremos a buscarlo, pero creo que así es más rápido, algún obstáculo podría entrometerse y secuestrar a la princesa- Tsuna tuvo un leve tic en la ceja- Oh, que pasa acaso algo de lo que dije te molesto- Lambo tenía una sonrisa, que aunque suene extraño, muy parecida a las de Reborn.

-No es graciosos Lambo, no quiero que me llames así, preferiría que me llamaras simplemente Tsuna- Al ver que su guardián se negaba Tsuna suspiro- bueno al menos prefiero el nombre de Usagi…- Tsuna se rodeo de un aura depresiva.

Lambo sonrió- es hora de irnos Usagi-chan"- Lambo sonrió, los siguientes días, si que se divertiría con su jefe, no podía esperar por regresar al futuro y molestarlo.

-"porque al menos no le quito el chan"- Tsuna lloraba internamente, estaba más que seguro que nada bueno saldría de todo eso, mientras más se acercaban a la puerta, mas sentía miedo, su intuición le advertía, pero Tsuna ya no podía hacer nada, lo sabia…estaba perdido…y sabia que sus guardianes serian el motivo…

**~CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n siento que estoy perdiendo el toque en esto T-T**

**me gustaría saber su opinión, esperare con ganas su reviews, ya sean sugerencias o criticas, intentare mejorarlo n.n**

**pero recuerden tampoco me insulten en sus reviews eso me pone triste -3- y eso me hace escribir mas lento... así que no pasarse¿ok?**

**Dejen reviews~**

**CIAO! CIAO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: HASTA LOS COCODRILOS TIENE ****SENTIMIENTOS**

-Kufufufufu al parecer ave-kun esta molesto- Mukuro se encontraba recargado en la pared viendo como Hibari entrenaba, pero sus golpes eran más destructibles y despiadados, Mukuro sabía que esta pisando un campo mimado, pero bueno con Hibari siempre lo era, el sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tsk deja de molestarlo Mukuro, siempre que lo provocas surgen muchos daños y tú no eres el que paga los daños causados por tus estúpidas peleas- Gokudera tenía el ceño fruncido, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y se encontraba mirando con molestia a su hermano mayor Mukuro.

-Ma ma no hay que iniciar una pelear chicos…-Yamamoto sonrió intentando calmar el ambiente tenso que rodeaba a sus hermanos.

-YAMAMOTO TIENE RAZON AL EXTREMO- Ryohei hablo con su usual tono de voz ocasionando que Gokudera le lanzara una mirada molesta y que Mukuro lo mirara con malicia

-Cállate cabeza de césped no entiendo como mierda puedes ser mi hermano mayor, maldita sea- Gokudera tiro su cigarro al suelo para salir de la habitación, Mukuro no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció entre niebla, Chrome y Lampo solo suspiraron para salir de la habitación de entrenamiento, dejando solo a Ryohei y Yamamoto observando la destrucción de su hermano mayor.

-Aunque nuestro hermano mayor Mukuro tenía razón, Kyoya parece muy molesto- Ryohei se cruzo de brazos mientras su cola que era de un tono gris como su cabello se movía de un lado para otro, Yamamoto se cruzo de brazos también y su cola se enrollo en su pierna mientras sus orejas se bajaban levemente.

-Sí parece enojado y frustrado…pero no podemos hacer nada…somos sus hermanos menores y no podemos ayudarle- Yamamoto ya no tenía su sonrisa habitual sino tenía una mirada seria- a veces me pregunto si somos unos verdaderos hermanos…-Yamamoto esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Ryohei logro escucharlo.

-No te entiendo al extremo- Ryohei volvió a gritar, las palabras de su hermano lo habían confundido, pero Yamamoto no dijo nada más, el solo volvió a sonreír y negó levemente con al cabeza.

-No es nada Ryohei mejor olvídalo…dejemos por ahora a Kyoya el lograra resolver sus problemas…-Yamamoto sonrió para salir mientras su cola se movía ligeramente, Ryohei no dijo nada y lo siguió en silencio.

-Hermanos de verdad…-Kyoya ya había dejado de destruir cosas y ahora miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, no sabía porque pero las palabras del herbívoro le habían puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, el guardo sus tonfas mientras su cola se erizaba levemente, odiaba estar tan confundido con un aura oscura salió de la habitación directo a su habitación, tal vez una siesta le ayudaría.

* * *

**~Mientras tanto, con Tsuna y verde~**

-Entonces…querías preguntarme algo Tsuna- Verde se encontraba sentado en un sillón con una taza de café en su mano, en ese momento los dos se encontraban en una sala de descanso, la cual era aprueba de sonido oh cualquier tipo de flama niebla, nadie podía escuchar lo que Verde y Tsuna dijeran en ese momento.

-No estoy para tus juegos verde-san- Tsuna hablo con un tono serio y con un poco de frialdad, sus usuales ojos grandes e inocentes, estaban afilados y mostraban una seriedad digna de un jefe mafioso, en ese momento incluso sus orejas de conejo habían sido cambiadas de nuevo por sus orejas.

-Oh así que no solo tus habilidades y confianza cambian, también te vuelves mas frio, al parecer tu personalidad cambia como cuando estás en modo Hypper, pero menos monótono- Verde parecía estar perdido en su mundo, mientras escribía algunas cosas en una cuaderno, Tsuna ante su actitud levemente suspiro y levemente tomo de su café.

-Entonces me dirás que fue lo que exactamente le dijiste a mis guardianes y a Reborn, y no me mientas Verde-san, mi intuición me dirá si lo haces- Tsuna le dio una mirada seria, pero ahora era menos fría.

Verde no le contesto y simplemente se quedo pensando uso segundos antes de tomar un poco de su café, suavemente coloco su tasa en una mesa que se encontraba a lado de su sillón y ajustándose las gafas miro con seriedad ah Tsuna.

-Esta bien te lo contare, pero antes que nada, debo decirte que no eh echo ningún mal a tus guardianes ni a Reborn, no eh puesto ningún dedo sobre ellos aparte de lo que estoy seguro te conto Lambo sobre el defecto de la maquina y las pastillas, al parecer aunque me cueste admitirlo el estar con ellos y ver ah algunos tan vulnerables sin memoria, me hizo despertar leves sentimientos además de que también la maquina que borro su memoria me hizo borrar no mis memorias pero lamentablemente mis sentimientos de odio y rencor- Verde al terminar su última frase levemente se sonrojo pero prosiguió, maldiciendo en su interior pro ser tan honesto- ni yo mismo entiendo el porqué de esto, pero estoy sospechando que las pastillas de animales tienen algo que ver, al ser ellos unos simples cachorros me despertó un sentimiento de protección y sin ira u odio solo aumento, pero como sabrás yo no me encariño tan rápido- Verde le dio una mirada seria- por lo que otra cosa que debes saber es que aunque para ti solo hayan pasado 8 días, esta base tiene una ligera diferencia de tiempo, a lo que me refiero- Verde pronuncio al ver la leve confusión en Tsuna- es que en realidad la estancia de Reborn junto a tus guardianes ah sido en total de dos meses…-Verde no dijo nada más y espero a que la información fuera procesada por el Decimo Vongola.

-…Dos meses…-Tsuna frunció el ceño, la primera declaración de Verde le había sorprendido pero ahora estaba aun mas sorprendido- si tanto tiempo ah pasado…porque tardaste tanto tiempo en avisarme…porque esperaste hasta ahora para mandarme a llamar Verde-san- Tsuna miro con seriedad a Verde- aunque más precisamente, que te hizo llamarme- Tsuna nunca aparto la mirada de Verde, en el fondo agradecía que gracias a las pastillas su personalidad era más calmada y seria, Verde no dijo nada durante unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada y mirar a Tsuna con seriedad.

-Porque como te eh dicho antes…mis estúpidos instintos me hicieron encariñarme con mis cachorros y aunque suene extraño así es como los veo, esta pastilla al parecer cambio mi forma de ver algunas cosas, aunque no me quejo, pudo resultar mucho peor…pero regresando al tema, yo los veo ahora como mi manada, como diría mi estoico hijo Kyoya- Verde rio levemente, para gran sorpresa de Tsuna pues la risa de Verde tenía mucho sentimientos al dirigirse a Kyoya, estaba llena de el orgullo de un padre, y estaba más que seguro que sería lo mismo con sus guardianes e incluso Reborn.

-Al parecer ahora los ves como tu familia…pero entonces…-Tsuna todavía no podía comprender del todo a Verde.

-Pues veras me volví sobreprotector con tus guardianes y también supongo que celoso…-Verde tenía una mirada cansada, Tsuna logro darse cuenta de ello- al principio solo intente ayudarlos a recordar, pero no pude resistirme a molestar a Reborn así que le dije que éramos hermanos y como sabia que tus guardianes poco a poco obtendrían sus personalidades el pensar en tratarlos me resulto demasiado difícil y complicado así que para que me tuvieran respeto les dije que era su padre, con el paso de los días…ellos lograron traer calidez a mi vida y al final tuve miedo de que se alejaran de mi, así que nunca les conté la verdad, estaba pensando en que nunca volvieran a tu lado, que siempre estuvieran aquí- Verde esto último lo dijo con un aura oscura y le dio una mirada seria y fría a Tsuna, pero verde se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Tsuna, el pensaba que estaría enojado por ello oh que incluso le atacaría, pero Tsuna solo se quedo sentado con sus ojos cerrados.

Después de estar en un silencio absoluto, Tsuna abrió sus ojos, los cuales tenían un color anaranjado con leve tono dorado, Tsuna no dijo nada y simplemente sonrió, no una sonrisa cruel oh cínica, no era una sonrisa cálida.

-Yo estoy en mi derecho de estar enojado contigo…-Tsuna dijo con tranquilidad, Verde no protesto ante ello- mis guardianes son las primeras personas que me dieron su amistad, que me comprendieron y que no me juzgaron, incluso si al principio empezamos con torpeza, poco a poco fuimos volviéndonos más cercanos, incluso después de la lucha de representantes mi lazos con Hibari-san y Mukuro se volvió más sólido, hemos vivido muchas peleas de vida o muerte y situaciones llenas de diversión y tristeza, mis guardianes se convirtieron en mi familia, y siendo Reborn parte de ella pues aunque todavía deteste la idea de ser Decimo Vongola, si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera conocido a tan querida y cálida Familia…por eso se lo que sientes, aunque tú fueras el que decidió alejar a la gente a tu alrededor eso no cambia el hecho de que estabas tan solo como lo estaba yo antes- Verde quiso protestar pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo- por eso se que al estar con ellos incluso en un corto periodo de tiempo te hizo probar la calidez de una familia amorosa…comprendo el porqué no querías dejarlos ir…pero a pesar de todo- Tsuna se levanto y le dio una mirada a Verde- incluso si se que será doloroso para ti el dejarlos, ellos son mi familia Verde, yo soy su cielo que siempre los cuida y comprende y sin ellos yo no estaría completo, no puedo dejar que simplemente te los lleves de mi…y mas porque tú los alejaste de una forma incorrecta…usaste métodos incorrectos para acercarte a ellos Verde-san- Verde se encogió ante las palabras de Tsuna, el apretó sus puños y frunció levemente su ceño.

-Lo se Tsuna…sé que mis métodos estuvieron equivocados-Verde se acomodo las gafas y le dio una mirada sin emociones a Tsuna- incluso si deseo que permanezcan a mi lado…no se podrá, pues al parecer los efectos de amnesia poco a poco parecer desaparecer, como habrás visto ellos parecer recordar de forma inconsciente, así que no tuve otra opción que llamarte para que puedas ayudarlos a recordar completamente, yo no quiero perder el tiempo con ello, además de que tendría que ver sus miradas de odio dirigidas hacia a mi- Verde dijo esto último en murmullo y miro hacia otro lado con una mirada sin emociones y seria al mismo tiempo, pero ya la habitación estaba en silencio Tsuna logra escuchar su murmullo, él le dio una mirada de sorpresa a Verde.

-Pero si ese es el problema porque no volviste a borrarle la memoria y no es que te lo permitiera pero… ¿por qué? Estoy seguro que podrías hacerlo sin ningún problema- Tsuna miro con duda a Verde, este solo suspiro.

-Porque si lo intentaba podría tener efectos secundarios que podrían dañarlos, no quise correr ese riesgo…así que me rendí y te llame- Verde en ese momento se paro y camino hacia una estantería que se encontraba en la habitación- Tsuna no dijo nada durante unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

-Gracias por cuidarlos Verde-san- Tsuna dijo con una gran sonrisa, Verde solo lo miro con sorpresa pero antes que pudiera preguntarle Tsuna le cayó y continuo- porque tu no hiciste nada contra ellos por el temor de herirlos incluso si eso significaba estar lejos de ellos, tu decidiste poner antes su bienestar, algo que se que no es común en ti- Verde levemente se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, Tsuna lo había tomado con la guardia baja- además de que estoy seguro que ayudaste a todos para ayudarles al menos recordar la mayoría de su memoria, porque a juzgar por las respuestas que me dieron ellos, te quieren como su verdadero padre, Chrome, Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoya e incluso Reborn, parecer quererte, incluso si no lo demuestran, estoy completamente seguro…Gracias- Tsuna le dio una gran sonrisa y se inclino ante él, Verde no supo que decir y simplemente se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, después de salir de su shock y volver a su estado serio y tranquilo prosiguió.

-N-no tienes que agradecérmelo…no es algo de gran importancia después de todo- Verde miro hacia otro lado- de todos modos estoy seguro que por ahora lo mejor es que permanezcas con ellos, poco a poco irán recuperando su memoria- Verde se alejo de la estantería y se llevo con él un enorme libro- estoy más que seguro que no tardara mucho tiempo en recuperar su memoria…pero mientras no lo hacen…. Te quisiera preguntar…si pudieras- Verde se quedo callado al no poder encontrar las palabras para terminar su petición.

-Quieres que por ahora no le digas la verdad, si no que ellos permanezcan un poco mas sin saber lo que paso en realidad- Tsuna termino su frase con una sonrisa tranquila con un brillo de comprensión- no tienes que pedirlo, se lo que quieres pedirme- Tsuna se paró de nuevo del sillón- volveré después para que me cuentes lo que le dijiste a cada guardián, estoy segura que será una historia divertida y entretenida- Tsuna sonrió sádicamente, lo que provoco un leve shock en Verde.

-Al parecer entrar en esa forma cambia radicalmente tu personalidad Tsuna- Verde con leve diversión, Tsuna solo sonrió.

-Aunque siga siendo yo, ya no soy tímido oh miedoso, me siento lleno de confianza y determinación...-Tsuna pronuncio con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-"No se te olvide también sádico…"- Verde pensó con cierta diversión, el se acomodo los lentes con cierta diversión.

-Pero creo que no importa cuál sea, sigo siendo yo mismo, es difícil de explicarlo…pero no importa- Tsuna movió levemente su mano, dejando el tema de lado- por ahora debo retirarme, Lambo me enseñara la base por ahora, además para que no parezcas sorprendido, te aviso que estaré fingiendo con Lambo que estamos saliendo- Tsuna sonrió con diversión, Verde no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió con malicia.

-Al parecer no hay duda que eres alumno de Reborn- Tsuna rio levemente y verde negó levemente- por cierto antes de que te vayas, algo que debes saber, es que aunque todos sepan sobre la mafia y sobre los arcobalenos y todas las demás peleas, ellos no saben completamente como sucedió todo ello, ellos solo piensan que yo los envié ah ayudar y ser guardianes del Decimo Vongola para que entrenaran, pero que después de liberarnos de la maldición, ellos regresaron a mi lado y que a pesar de tener todavía los anillos Vongola ellos ya no sirven a vongola ni al decimo Vongola, tampoco recuerdan al decimo Vongola y creen que es una persona cruel y fría- Verde dijo esto con seriedad, Tsuna lo miro durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Por lo que tampoco deben saber que soy el décimo por ahora hasta que recuerden su memoria- Tsuna suspiro con cansancio- prácticamente solo soy la novia de Lambo…-Tsuna fue rodeado por un aura oscura- aunque entienda tus motivos Verde-san, estoy seguro de que una vez ellos recuerden, Reborn te dé una lección que no olvidaras- Tsuna le dio una sonrisa inocente, Verde sintió un leve escalofrió ante la sonrisa de Tsuna, en esos momentos prefería no pensar en las consecuencias que le traería al final sus acciones, suspiro con leve irritación, pero simplemente se dejo caer en su sillón y mirar hacia el techo perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto a pesar de todo- Verde miro hacia a Tsuna con una ceja levantada, él pensaba que ya se había ido el castaño- cuando todo esto termine, tomate un descanso de tus investigaciones y ven a visitarnos, porque después de todo- Tsuna le dio una sonrisa de lado- eres parte de nuestra familia- Tsuna no borro su sonrisa y si mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta después de salir, Verde ante las palabras de Tsuna se quedo viendo la puerta como si acabara de ver a Reborn bailando con un tu-tu rosa, el lentamente recobro la compostura, y con una pequeña sonrisa, y aunque era muy pequeña, esta era honesta y llena de felicidad, mala suerte que nadie pudo ser testigo de ella.

-"Hieeee...acabo de ser sádico como Reborn"- Tsuna pensó un poco después de que volvieran a parecer sus orejas de conejo, pero no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los sentimientos de Verde, incluso sin si Hypper intuición sabia que Verde decía lea verdad con solo ver sus ojos.

-Solo espero que las cosas no empeoren oh ocurra algo malo- Tsuna pensó con amargura, pues su suerte no era de la que una podía estar orgulloso, lo único que lo alentaba era el echo de saber que Reborn no estaba implicado pues siempre resultaría un infierno solo para el, Tsuna estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto la persona frente a el y siendo Dame-Tsuna, perdió el equilibrio, automáticamente cerro sus ojos, pero los abrió al sentir como unos brazos lo habían atrapado trayendolo en un firme pero cálido abrazo.

-Herviboro- Tsuna giro tan rápido su cabeza que incluso juro que había escuchado un "crap" de su cuello, cálidos ojos marrones se encontraron con fríos metálicos azules.

-Hibari-san...-Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que su guardián aun no lo soltaba, interiormente corría en círculos, pero en el exterior intento mantener toda la calma posible, pues el prefecto le daría una paliza por actuar tan "herviboramente" como solía decirle antes de perseguirlo por toda la escuela, aun se preguntaba como podía escapar del sádico prefecto teniendo en cuenta que el era mas débil que su guardián aunque interiormente agradecía pues así evitaba ser mordido hasta la muerte por su querido guardián.

-Hn... sígueme- Hibari en ese momento lo soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, Tsuna...siendo Tsuna, proceso la orden demasiado tarde y solo pudo producir un leve

-¿Eh?...- Antes que su guardián perdiera la paciencia y con leve irritación se acercara hacia el, tomándolo con la guardia baja y cargándolo al estilo princesa.

-Hieeeeeeeee, Hibari-san no es necesario que me cargues- Tsuna intento soltarse del agarre de su guardián, fallando estrepitosamente y solo recibiendo una fría mirada haciéndole callar, sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-"Porque me pasa esto solo a mi"- Tsuna lloro al estilo anime -"yo solo había visto una vez en mi sueño, pero yo era el que estaba cargando a una linda Kyoko, Hieeee"- Tsuna se rindió en su lucha y simplemente enterró su rostro en el hombro de su captor para intentar evitar que el viera su leve sonrojo.

-"lindo..."- Hibari pensó interiormente, el no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, claro que evitando que su pequeña presa pudiera verla, sin decir otra palabra el siguió caminando por el pasillo, el ya no perdería de vista a su pequeña presa, esto ultimo lo pensó con una sonrisa depredadora, la cual para mala suerte o para bien, Tsuna no logro ver.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA~**_

_**:B oh dios creo que este capítulo me quedo raro . espero que les haya gustado, enserio**_

_**Que después de dejarla por tanto tiempo, me costó continuar el capitulo, bueno por ahora**_

_**Esperare poder avanzar su continuación, ciao! Ciao!**_

_**Dejen reviews~ XD**_


End file.
